


"Todos, excepto yo..." [Obey Me! Shall we date?]

by PrincessOfDemencia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: MC - Freeform, Other, Soje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfDemencia/pseuds/PrincessOfDemencia
Summary: "¿Por qué será que todos tienen cosas en común con esta humana menos yo? ¡Fui su primer maldito hombre y demonio! Yo debería estar en el centro de su atención, no el resto... Yo estoy a cargo de ella..."Recopilación de One shots, basado en los personajes de "Obey Me!", girando entorno a los hermanos más famosos del Devildom.
Kudos: 2





	1. Corazones en Sincronía (Satan)

—¡Vamos Mammon, apresúrate! ¡Necesito buscar el cargador de mi D.D.D., sino Levi estará furioso en medio del evento de _Mononoke_ _Land_ si se llega a morir mi batería! —Se escuchaba en el pasillo principal de la Casa de Lamentación unas voces con jadeos y pasos apresurados de dos individuos muy peculiares. Mammon era jalado del brazo por la chica humana con la cual había hecho un pacto hace ya un tiempo, y que ahora se veían casi como inseparables.

—¿Y recuérdame por qué estoy siguiéndote a tu cuarto? De hecho, ¡exijo una explicación de por qué mierda me estás obligando a ir contigo! —dijo el peliblanco tratando se zafarse del agarre de su compañera.

—Porque eres buena persona, y te recuerdo que el viernes hay una entrega de un informe muy importante, el cual no has empezado —aclaró la chica, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo, observando con una sonrisa burlesca a Mammon, quien puso una cara algo chistosa para la chica y sonrió de manera algo forzada, causando una pequeña carcajada en ella.

—¡Claro Soje! ¡Señora, jefa! —finalizó retomando el paso hacia la habitación donde ella se hospedaba en su año como estudiante de intercambio en Devildom. Un pintoresco lugar donde habitan demonios de todo tipo, y donde se estaba llevando a cabo un intercambio "cultural" muy peculiar para cualquiera que se entere.

Después de unos pasos llegaron al salón principal de la casa y disponiéndose para dirigirse al cuarto de la humana, pero algo la detuvo en seco, algo que ella no pensaba escuchar en este año con los siete hermanos demonio. Un sonido que ella conocía desde muy temprana edad, y que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia; le recordaba a su hogar, a su familia, y un pequeño dejo de nostalgia apareció en su pecho. Sin avisarle a su amigo, ella encaminó lenta y silenciosamente hasta donde provenía ese dulce y tenue sonido, llegando finalmente al salón de música, donde ella recordaba haber visto en alguna ocasión el origen de ese sonido: un piano de cola. Se quedó parada en el marco de la pared para no interrumpir a quien fuese que estuviese tocando las teclas de aquel dulce y potente instrumento, dándose cuenta casi al segundo después de una cabellera rubia cabizbaja frente al piano, tocando de manera al azar una que otra tecla, notándose un desdén en cada nota.

—Bien, agradece que EL Gran Mammon está para acompañarte a tu cuart... ¿Soje? —El chico percatándose de la ausencia de la pelimorada refunfuñó para sí y la buscó por las cercanías del gran salón, encontrándola parada en la entrada del cuarto de música. Suspiró pesado y colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que esta despabilara de su mente con un pequeño salto de susto—. Oye, espiar a la gente es de mala educación. Además, ¿no estabas tan apresurada para conseg...? ¡Auch! —Un golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica lo interrumpió, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor un poco, seguido de un signo corporal de "silencio" por parte de ella.

—Sé lo que dije, pero nunca me imaginé a Satan sentado frente a un piano. Es algo que no puedo perderme —dijo en un muy callado susurro. Su mente tenía muchas preguntas, pero tampoco quería respuestas inmediatas, sólo esperar a que el rubio tocase algo de una buena vez.

—Pues deberás seguir esperando. Hace mucho tiempo él tocaba el piano como un maldito profesional. De hecho lo hizo primero como competencia contra Lucifer, pero resultó que le quedó gustando demasiado para mi gusto. Algo pasó, y ya no toca más que unas teclas así al azar y nada más —señaló Mammon con su típico movimiento de manos a la altura de la cabeza—. Así que no creo que veas mucho más de lo que ya ha tocado hasta ahora —finalizó. Soje, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Mammon dijo, caminó hacia dentro de la habitación, ignorando los llamados del peliblanco.

Con la mirada pegada en las teclas blancas y negras, Satan sólo tocaba con su dedo índice derecho una que otra nota al aire, sin alguna correlación lógica, suspirando levemente. Aclaró su garganta y, de repente, pensando seriamente en marcharse al fin, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su izquierda, sin decir palabra alguna, en la misma butaca. Levantó la mirada para ver a una chica de ojos violeta intenso mirarle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mirada brillante, arreglando su cabello ondulado hacia atrás y haciendo movimientos de relajación rápida en sus hombros, brazos y dedos.

—¿Soje? ¿Qué haces acá?

—Escuché desde el salón, lo siento. Pero no me iré de acá hasta escucharte tocar el piano, aunque sea un poco —afirmó sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Él suspiró pesadamente ante lo dicho por la chica.

—Perdón, pero hace mucho que no toco piano —dijo de manera seca y dura, sin mirarle.

—Pero por algún motivo sigues viniendo, ¿no? —aseguró ella.

—Ya no tengo la misma motivación que antes, he aprendido demasiado sobre el piano como para seguir interesado en esto. Además, sólo Lucifer aprecia la buena música en esta casa, y sabemos perfectamente que no sería buen público para mí, ni tampoco sería invitado por mí a una práctica.

—En ese caso, deberé de mostrarte otra forma de disfrutar este bello instrumento —dijo finalmente Soje, haciéndose tronar levemente los dedos. Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme su D.D.D., y empezó a buscar algo que Satan no lograba entender, tratando de mantener la compostura al sentirse obligado a hacer algo que a él no le gustaba.

Mientras tanto, fuera del salón de música, Mammon seguía en el marco de la puerta, pensando seriamente si dejarlos solos para así no meterse en problemas por espiar al avatar de la ira, pero a la vez no quería dejarlos solos. No quería dejar a Soje a solas con Satan. Sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de interrumpir. Sentía que era buena oportunidad para ver si su hermano menor volvía a hacer algo que se veía desde lejos que disfrutaba, incluso si fue un pasatiempo que empezó por competencia hacia el mismísimo Lucifer, ganando el menor de estos dos. Mientras la mente de Mammon trabajaba a mil caballos de fuerza, debatiendo qué hacer, una mano se coloca en el hombro del chico, haciéndole sobre saltar en su lugar y casi pegar un grito del susto.

—¡Levi! No deberías ir asustando a la gente de esa manera, idiota —afirmó en susurro.

—Y tampoco espiar a los demás. Oye, ¿has visto a Soje? Me dijo que nos veríamos en mi cuarto después de clases para un evento especial de _Mononoke_ _Land_ , pero no la he visto. Y en su cuarto tampoco está —dijo el tercer hermano, copiándole el susurro al mayor. Este último apuntó con el pulgar al lugar donde ella y Satan se encontraban. Levi observó dentro, mostrando sorpresa en su cara al segundo—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo con Satan en el piano?

—Ahora veremos qué carajos sucede. Pensé en quedarme acá por si él intenta matarla en algún arrebato. —Levi lo miró confundido. ¿Él? ¿Preocupándose por alguien que no fuese él mismo? Definitivamente algo le tenía que pasar, pero prefirió quedarse a ver si pasaba algo interesante, aprovechando que su compañera de juego lo había abandonado por otro evento quizás hasta más raro que el del _Espíritu Dragón del Cielo_ vario-color.

Luego de un rato buscando en su teléfono, encontró finalmente lo que ella buscaba desesperadamente. Colocó el aparato en horizontal y sobre el piano, justo en el sector donde de colocar las partituras.

—Espero que aún sepas leerlas. Aunque no me impresionaría si aún lo recuerdas —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras daba un toque a la pantalla táctil y mostraba una partitura doble, de dos colores diferentes—. La verde es tu parte, y la violeta es mía. ¿Listo? ¡Vamos! —Y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a tocar la pantalla, mostrando un pequeño compás y una línea que mostraba el avance que debían seguir.

[BGM: The Piano Duet | From The Corpse Bride]

Ella colocó suavemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre algunas teclas y, al ritmo de tenue compás, empezó a tocar unas cuantas notas. En ese momento, se podía escuchar la sorpresa de los tres chicos al notar que ella tocaba suave las teclas, delicadas, con mucho cuidado. Lo hacía con los ojos cerrados casi, se notaba que ella ya conocía la pieza musical que propuso. Sonreía levemente mientras disfrutaba cada nota, agregando luego su mano izquierda a la ecuación, yendo poco a poco más al sector de las notas graves, observando de reojo al rubio que la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por enterarse de esta manera que la humana tocaba piano. Sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces lo han hecho, siendo éstas sólo cuando va leyendo un libro que en serio le ha atraído, cuando a Lucifer le pasa algo malo, y cuando él mismo tocaba piano en sus mejores épocas. Leviathan y Mammon no podían mantener la boca cerrada de la sorpresa que se habían llevado. ¿Ella tocaba piano? ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó, y menos cuando ella sabía que en esa casa había uno a disposición de quién quisiera? Rápidamente, el pelivioleta sacó de su bolsillo su D.D.D. y se colocó a grabar silenciosamente lo que podían ver y escuchar de la tocata. Mammon no podía dejar de imaginarse la cara de la chica en ese momento, queriendo ir allá mismo y verla con sus propios ojos, pero tampoco quería interrumpir el espectáculo tan improvisado que ella había logrado en menos de diez minutos. Ella, mientras tanto, observaba de reojo a Satan y lanzó una pequeña risa, haciéndole un gesto como para que estuviese atento al avance de las partituras digitales que tenían en frente. Este reaccionó y observó rápidamente y empezó a tocar lo que se le señalaba, siendo una pequeña parte, pero iniciando así el dueto de piano. El primer dueto de piano de él.

Ambos congeniaban perfectamente en tiempo y en coordinación con las manos para no chocar en ciertas partes; mostraban poco a poco la intensidad que esta canción podía tener para dos personas. Satan, en algún momento de la pieza empezó a sonreír genuinamente, con mirada tierna y cálida como casi nunca se le pudiese observar; sus manos no mostraban falta de práctica, era como si nunca hubiese dejado de tocar, y su corazón saltaba como la primera vez que pudo tocar una pieza de Beethoven a la perfección.

Soje, mientras tanto, sentía una tranquilidad muy grande, junto a nostalgia, recordando que ella no tocaba algo así desde que se fue de casa al intercambio. Recordaba a su familia, quienes le inculcaron desde pequeña los valores musicales, enseñándole poco a poco lo esencial para saber lo básico tanto en lo teórico como en lo práctico. Una sonrisa leve apareció nuevamente en su cara, recordando aquellos momentos con su padre y madre. Junto a este gozo del recuerdo, llegó el final juguetón de la canción, donde ella pasaba su mano derecha por casi toda la superficie y se quedaba en dos teclas, tocándolas mientras movía la cabeza de manera chistosa al son de estas, haciendo que Satan soltara una pequeña risa. Hubo un pequeño silencio, uno muy largo, mas no incómodo; siendo roto por una pequeña risilla de la chica.

—Veo que sigues con el toque que me contaron por ahí que tenías. Okey, en ese caso, mañana nos vemos después de clase acá mismo —afirmó mientras se levantaba del asiento y se arreglaba la falda—. Si tienes tiempo después de cenar, busca antiguas partituras que tengas. Tendremos unas pequeñas prácticas por una semana. ¡Espero no me falles! —No dejó que el rubio siquiera pudiese procesar lo dicho por ella, simplemente le mostró una amplia sonrisa y encaminó paso hacia la salida del salón. Satan trató de detenerla, pero ella ya estaba fuera, siendo completamente inútil. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Cuando ella salió al salón principal, la encararon Leviathan y Mammon, quienes estaban aún con cara de sorpresa. Ambos hablaban a la vez, con sus voces muy altas y sin pausas, haciendo que la chica se tapara los oídos y hablara un poco más alto que ellos.

—¡Ya! ¡Basta! No puedo escucharlos si hablas así, no les entiendo nada.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos contaste que tocabas el piano? ¡Además, una canción de una de las mejores películas que Tom Birten ha hecho, según yo! Tengo un repertorio entero sobre sus películas y de animes que podría entregarte para que tocaras para mí, por favor. ¡Por favor! —pidió el avatar de la envidia con ojos brillantes, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón poder tener una orquesta personal con quien consideraba su primera verdadera amiga, ella tocando sus canciones preferidas de sus sueños. Ella, al escuchar que ellos estaban ya al tanto de que ella tocaba piano, empezó a sonrojarse rápidamente, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

—No puedo creer que no tuviste la confianza de poder decirme a mí, EL Gran Mammon, que tenías esas habilidades. De hecho, podrías empezar a practicar más y tocar en público, ¡la única humana en Devildom que puede tocar el piano! Podrías hacer una fortuna por sólo tocar unas teclas de manera aleatoria. ¡Podría ser tu mánager!

—¡Olvídenlo! No haré nada de eso, no soy tan genial tocando el piano. ¡De hecho, ni siquiera debieron haber escuchado! Qué vergüenza —alzó un poco más la voz de los nervios. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que los demás la escuchasen tocar algunos de los instrumentos que ella solía tocar en casa o en el conservatorio que ella asistía, sólo gente muy selecta—. Por favor, olviden todo lo que vieron hoy —finalizó, mientras tapaba el resto de su cara con sus manos y, de un segundo a otro, golpeteó levemente sus mejillas con sus manos, tratando de concentrarse y no perder más la cordura.

—Ni hablar. Eso estuvo genial, ¡tocas genial! Y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera, menos a una _normie_ como tú. Ni a Satan le he dicho lo genial que toca el piano. Llegué a olvidar el evento especial de _Mononoke_ _Land_ , pero no quiero que creas que eres muy especial sólo por tocar así... —finalizó el tercero de los hermanos. Ella sólo pudo suspirar antes de que fuesen interrumpidos por Asmodeus, quien ya llevaba las cosas para la cena de esa noche, pidiendo ayuda a los presentes y así poder cenar todos de una vez.

La cena fue tranquila, gracias al Dios. Satan y Soje agradecían internamente que Leviathan y Mammon mantuviesen en silencio lo presenciado antes, porque con la timidez de ella y la desmotivación de él no sería grato para ninguno que los demás hermanos estuviesen insistiendo en que tocasen algo. Terminada la cena, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, donde cada uno empezaba a hacer sus rutinas nocturnas antes de dormir; excepto por Satan y Soje. Satan empezó a rebuscar entre sus libros y archivadores a ver si encontraba alguna canción que tocaba antes, preguntándose por qué lo hacía, que era una pérdida de tiempo, que no podía simplemente verse obligado por ella a tocar nuevamente si él no quería. ¿No quería? ¿Realmente no quería volver a tocar música, y menos ahora que se le presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo junto a una persona con la cual no solo ha encontrado un gusto similar en los libros, sino en la música también? Se sentó momentáneamente en el piso, observando sus manos de manera melancólica. Es cierto que había olvidado la emoción de tocar para sus hermanos, o incluso para él mismo, pero no se sentía capaz de volver a llenar los zapatos que alguna vez usó.

—Olvídalo. Mañana no me presentaré —susurró para sí mismo, levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos al ropero, buscando su pijama para ir a dormir y no pensar banalidades, según él.

Por otro lado, Soje se escabullía silenciosa por los pasillos de la casa, esperando no encontrarse con algunos de los hermanos por ahí, en especial con el sexto de ellos que solía dar paseos nocturnos directos a la cocina y darse un banquete personal. Ella necesitaba no ser descubierta mientras se dirigía al cuarto del mayor de todos, casi como una misión secreta. Llegando a la puerta del cuarto de Lucifer, ella dudó un momento en si tocar la puerta o no, haciendo ademanes con las manos, que al rato volvían a su posición original por la indecisión de la chica.

—Espero que no pienses quedarte toda la noche frente a mi puerta. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, este es tu momento de entrar. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía cuándo alguien estaba en su puerta? ¿Su poder era tal que podía sentir la presencia de otros sin siquiera verlos o escucharlos? ¿Quizás ella había sido muy ruidosa en su intento de no serlo? Agitó la cabeza para no seguir pensando en preguntas que nunca serían respondidas y entró al cuarto de Lucifer para no hacerle perder más tiempo.

—Lo siento por venir a molestar a esta hora.

—¡Ah, Soje! Por un momento pensé que era alguno de mis entrometidos hermanos. Por favor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Pasó algo que no pudiste contarme en la cena? —señaló el avatar del orgullo, con algo de preocupación el su voz y mirada, sin quitar esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba cuando está en un humor tranquilo. A pesar de tener como misión el estar al cuidado de la humana por orden de Diavolo, él de todas formas sentía el querer ser un apoyo en cualquier cosa que ella se vea necesitada, y más siendo ella quien ayudó a arreglar las cosas en su familia, sintiéndose de alguna forma muy agradecido, pero que jamás lo expresaría de manera pública ni muy recurrentemente.

—¡Oh no! No es nada de eso, en serio. Sólo vengo a hacerte una pregunta, y necesitaba hacerla en privado —dijo la chica finalmente, cuando ya se veía a una distancia razonable para estar con él. Éste, de manera altanera, sonrió levemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—¿Y qué pregunta sería, estimada? —preguntó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, haciendo estremecer un poco a la muchacha, quien siempre suele ponerse algo nerviosa cuando está a solas con él—. ¿Qué urgencia te aqueja para tener que venir a hablar conmigo en privado?

—Bueno... no es algo que realmente sea muy urgente, por así decirlo... pero me preguntaba si tendrían más instrumentos acá, además del piano —susurró mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano.

—Vaya, ¿y se puede saber para qué necesitas otros instrumentos aparte del piano? —La chica apretó los labios. Sabía que esa pregunta era inevitable, pero no le hacía muy feliz que se la hiciera de todas formas. Apretó los labios un momento para así no lanzar algún comentario que hiciese notar sus nervios frente a Lucifer. Inhaló un poco de aire, lo contuvo un segundo y habló finalmente.

—En una semana te muestro el por qué. Dame sólo una semana, y tendrás tu respuesta —dijo finalmente. En su mente lo único que quería era que no siguiera con las preguntas, ella aún no quería señalar lo que estaba empezando a planear con respecto a Satan y la música, quería que fuese el mayor secreto hasta una semana más. Lucifer, ya teniendo un presentimiento de lo que ella querría hacer, curvó levemente su comisura labial derecha.

—Si me hubieses dicho desde un inicio que tocas instrumentos, no tendrías que pedirlo así tan sospechosamente. Bien, te daré una semana para que me muestres lo que puedes hacer, sino te ganarás un castigo por venir a molestar a esta hora de la noche. Arriba en el ático tenemos más instrumentos, pero te advierto que han estado ahí por mucho tiempo, y no sé si aún servi...

—¡Muchas gracias! Veré el estado de éstas y si necesitan una mantención leve o no —interrumpió la chica, muy emocionada, imaginando qué tipos de instrumentos se guardarán en ese misterioso ático—. Si no te gusta lo que tengo planeado podrás hacerme el castigo que quieras, es una promesa.

—¿Una promesa? En serio eres una chica especial. Bien, esperaré ansioso la siguiente semana. —Y con esto dicho, la chica partió enseguida al ático, aprovechando que nadie la iría a molestar hasta allá a esa hora de la noche.

En la habitación superior de la casa, ella buscó por un momento hasta encontrar una pequeña bodega que abrió sin dudar, encontrando muchas cosas que quizás otro día verá con más detalle, pero viendo que al fondo de éste habían unas cosas que brillaban, se acercó rápidamente y notó que eran trompetas de muchos tipos, un saxofón y una armónica. << _¡Bingo!_ >>, pensó mientras observaba que habían más instrumentos de cuerdas y percusión, hasta encontrar uno que le llamó la atención al instante. Sin dudarlo, lo tomó y partió a su cuarto a examinarlo, notando que estaba lleno de polvo y un poco maltratado. Esa noche casi no durmió por la emoción de ver qué necesitaba para restaurarlo y dejarlo listo para su uso, además de buscar partituras para practicar con Satan y no estar tan oxidada para su siguiente encuentro.

***

El día había sido muy tranquilo a comparación de otros tantos, pero a diferencia de esos, Soje estaba muy cansada y a ratos se dormía en clases. Los chicos notaron esto trataron de sacarle alguna respuesta, pero ella hacía caso omiso y cambiaba el tema o incentivaba a que algunos molestaran a otros para así desviar la atención, sin darse cuenta de que el hermano rubio ya sospechaba un poco del por qué de su cansancio. A la hora del almuerzo, se separó del grupo de los hermanos para buscar al mayor de estos, encontrándolo en los pasillos junto a Diavolo, agradeciendo que su búsqueda no fue más larga.

—¡Lucifer! Qué bueno que te encuentro —habló con la voz agitada por la pequeña carrera que hizo para alcanzarles—. Buen día Señor Diavolo, disculpe las molestias.

—¡Soje! Siempre es un gusto poder encontrarnos contigo. ¿Sucede algo? Te ves agitada —añadió Diavolo, siempre radiante y con esa sonrisa que calienta más que mil soles. Ella inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel doblado y observó a Lucifer.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, si no es molestia. Recuerdo que anoche dijiste que llegarías un poco más tarde por tener una reunión con el Señor Diavolo, y quisiera saber si podría encargarte unas cosas que necesito un poco urgentes. Prometo pagarte todo lo que está en la lista, por favor —terminó la chica mientras el azabache tomaba con delicadeza el papel y lo abría para echarle una lectura rápida. Abrió levemente los ojos y le entregó el papel a Diavolo, notando que éste último tenía curiosidad por saber lo que la nota decía.

—Adivinaré, ¿es para lo que tienes planeado? —La chica asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, veré qué puedo hacer, pero no sé si podré encontrar todo lo que aparece en la lista.

—¡No te preocupes por ello! Si Soje me promete que estaré invitado a lo que sea que ella esté planeando, podría mandar a Barbatos a buscar las cosas que ella necesita, y así las mando contigo, Lucifer —dijo el príncipe con una amplia sonrisa, tan grande que llegaba a cerrarle los ojos. La chica, muy emocionada, no pudo dejar de darles las gracias a ambos mientras notaba que la hora del almuerzo ya casi llegaba a su fin, partiendo a su salón luego de despedirse y volverles a agradecer a ambos por el favor.

Lo que quedaba de clases fue normal como siempre. Los chicos y la chica fueron a casa todos juntos, como es de costumbre, y ya en la entrada todos tomaron sus respectivos rumbos a sus cuartos, excepto por Soje, la cual después de cerciorarse que no había almas cerca del primer piso, caminó al salón de música y se sentó en la butaca del piano, haciendo unas ejercitaciones antes de colocar unas partituras y leerlas un poco.

Satan simplemente fue a su cuarto. Sentado en su sillón personal leía un libro sobre la historia de Devildom, por milésima vez, deseando no tener su mente en lo que la chica le había dicho el día anterior. No quería ir al salón, no quería ver que ella estuviese esperándolo, no quería siquiera tener la idea de volver a tocar el piano. No sentía las ganas ni la motivación, no sentía que pudiese aprender algo nuevo de ello, él ya lo había dejado hace mucho; mas algo en su pecho le decía que debía ir, que no perdía nada con intentarlo una vez más, que extrañaba la sensación de la música llevándolo lejos de su mente. Y mientras pensaba todo esto, sus piernas lo hicieron moverse solo y agarró unas partituras que había encontrado la noche anterior. No eran todas las que él tenía, pero eran las que más a la mano encontró. Luego de tenerlas en sus manos, empezó a caminar algo dudoso, pero tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que lo hacía más que todo para no ser un mal educado y no dejar a la chica plantada, y que le explicaría que no quería volver a hacerlo. Ella entendería, ¿no? Ella deberá de entender, o de eso se quería convencer. Al llegar al salón se detuvo de golpe, frunciendo levemente el ceño. << _Debo estar loco si haré esto. ¿Qué me pasa?_ >>, pensó mientras se daba vuelta para devolverse a su cuarto, cuando algo empezó a sonar e hizo que cualquier pensamiento de volver por donde vino se esfumaran.

[BGM: Joe Hisaishi - One Summer's Day]

Caminó lentamente hasta la entrada del salón de música, donde pudo ver a la pelimorada frente al piano, empezando a tocar lentamente una melodía que no lograba distinguir, notando un aire de tranquilidad y relajación en el ambiente gracias a las dulces notas que salían de cada acorde. Satan entró lentamente y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, sin interrumpir, y empezó a observarle el cómo ella tocaba, con una cara muy serena y con una leve sonrisa. Se notaba a leguas que esto a ella le relajaba, que le gustaba y disfrutaba, haciéndole pensar al chico que si él se veía así cuando tocaba, que si ponía la misma cara de disfrute o no, o si sólo ponía una cara seria e inanimada como otros músicos, pero no duró mucho su pensamiento porque notó que Soje le observaba de reojo mientras seguía como si nada con la balada. El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpirle en medio, no quería sacarle la inspiración de golpe siendo que ella se veía tan tranquila tocando; hasta que ella deja de tocar de golpe, bajando las manos hasta sus muslos para hacerlos descansar un poco.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías —señaló la chica, con la voz reflejando aún su serenidad, tal y como reflejaba la canción que ella tocaba hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

—Créeme, por un momento también lo creí —respondió el contrario—. Sin embargo, estoy acá, bastante sorprendido de ver el cómo manejas el piano. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así? A diferencia de los demonios, los humanos no tienen mucho tiempo de vida para dedicarse a aprender a su ritmo y ser así de excelentes, a no ser que sean unos músicos innatos —continuó, cruzando sus piernas y echando la espalda hasta atrás del respaldo, dejando los papeles sobre su regazo. La chica lanzó un pequeño suspiro antes de acomodarse y sentarse de manera que podía observarle de frente.

—Mamá y papá adoran la música. De hecho papá es parte de la orquesta nacional de donde vengo, y mamá siempre lo tuvo como un pasatiempo muy arraigado, tanto que ambos decidieron inculcárselo a sus hijos... bueno, mejor dicho, a su hija —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica—. No tocaba el piano desde que llegué acá, recuerdo que fue lo último que hice antes de partir de casa, dándome cuenta de que jamás había estado tan lejos de él ya que no sabía si en el lugar donde me recibirían había algo similar. Pero no es lo único que sé tocar, el primer instrumento que tuve en mis manos fue una guitarra que tocaba junto a mamá después del jardín de niños, y luego fui adquiriendo más y más conocimientos de música de todo tipo junto a más conocimientos de instrumentos: cuerdas, viento, percusión —siguió, con un brillo en la mirada generada por el recuerdo de toda su infancia rodeada de ese ambiente tan llenador para ella—. Pero bueno, hoy no estamos para hablar de mí, sino para hacerte tocar de nuevo el piano, ¿no? Vamos, arriba y a sentarte conmigo.

Satan levantó una ceja mientras lanzaba una pequeña risa burlona. ¿Él? ¿Recibiendo ordenes de una humana ordinaria? Claro que en una situación diferente simplemente se negaría, pero era ella quién se lo pedía de una manera dulce y animada, ella no lo hacía para obligarle de mala manera ni mucho menos, aunque tampoco sabía realmente la razón detrás de todo esto, mas no le molestaba. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, mostrándole las partituras que había encontrado y hablando de las cosas que había tocado en el pasado, compartiendo un poco más de él con ella, como ella lo había hecho antes. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y tocando juntos algunos trozos de canciones a veces solos y a veces juntos, y claramente las risas y sonrisas no faltaron, haciendo el ambiente mucho más ameno entre ellos; sin sospechar que eran espiados por Asmodeus, Mammon, Belphegor y Beelzebub, quienes no emitían comentarios por miedo a ser descubiertos a menos que fuesen muy necesarios, como cuando uno dijo que no podía creer que ellos estaban tan en sintonía, u otro donde señalaba que nunca imaginaría ver a Satan así otra vez, y menos con una humana. Así estuvieron hasta la hora de la cena, donde nuevamente se hizo un voto de silencio entre ambos grupos de no hablar sobre el tema hasta que no fuese público.

Ya la cena terminada como de costumbre, Soje se disponía a ir a su cuarto cuando un sereno Lucifer la detiene. Este le pide que le acompañe hasta la entrada de la casa donde le hace entrega de una bolsa llena de las cosas de la lista que ella le había pasado en el día.

—¡No puedo creer que en serio lo hayan conseguido tan pronto! ¡Muchas gracias! Por favor, dime cuánto les debo —dijo la chica con los ojos muy grandes y brillantes de la alegría que sentía en ese momento. El azabache no pudo evitar sentir una delicada calidez en su pecho al verla tan feliz.

—El señor Diavolo dijo que dejó una nota para ti en la bolsa, te recomiendo que le eches un vistazo. Quizá sean sus honorarios por el favor —añadió Lucifer con una pequeña risa. La chica asintió y despidió del contrario, yendo rápidamente a su cuarto a leer la nota.

" _Estimada Soje:_

_Estoy muy feliz con que hayas podido contar conmigo y con Barbatos para poder adquirir lo que necesitabas, pero me temo que el no contarme el para qué necesitas todo eso resta puntos a tu favor. Para poder restablecer esos puntos, deberé de ser invitado de manera formal a lo que sea que estés planeando. Sí, Lucifer mencionó algo al respecto._

_Sobre la deuda que te debe estar_ _aquejando_ _en este momento, todo dependerá de la sorpresa que nos tengas preparados. ¡Espero con muchas ansias!_

_Atte. Diavolo._ "

La chica no pudo contener la risa ante la carta que el mismo Diavolo había escrito para ella, guardándola en una cajita de madera que tenía para almacenar pequeños recuerdos de su estancia en Devildom; además, ella de todas formas tenía pensado invitarlo si todo esto salía bien. Esa noche volvió a trasnochar gracias al informe que debía tener listo para el viernes, más el que le había prometido a Mammon como una ayuda y la restauración del instrumento, haciendo que la hora pasase volando y sin darse cuenta la alarma ya estaba sonando desde su D.D.D. Ese día pasó más rápido de lo común, con ella y Satan hablando en cada receso sobre ideas de cosas que podrían tocar juntos, haciendo que los chicos se sintiesen un poco desplazados, sobre todo el avatar de la codicia quien siempre estaba con ella y ahora se sentía como una sobra desde ese día, siendo que sólo han sido dos días. Apenas terminaron las clases, Soje y Satan fueron juntos hasta la sala de música para seguir ensayando hasta la cena, no hubo mucha novedad esa tarde más que ella volvió a trasnochar por sus quehaceres escolares y la mantención de aquel instrumento que, según ella, tenía buen avance.

***

La mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, estaban todos comiendo de manera muy animada, a excepción de la chica, quien ya notaba rasgos de cansancio en su mirada junto a unas ya marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Soje, tu piel no se ve muy hidrata este día. ¿Has estado durmiendo mal? —señaló Asmodeus, quien le pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica.

—Y esas ojeras se ven peores que las de Levi luego de trasnochar noches enteras por culpa de sus animes —añadió finalmente Satan.

—No es nada, en serio. Tomaré un café bien cargado y estaré lista para el día de hoy —aseguró ella mientras se levantaba a hacerse una taza, pero su respuesta no dejó satisfecho a los hermanos. Luego de tomarla lo más rápido posible, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de partir con los demás a las clases , tomando su mochila rápidamente y caminó a la puerta para no quedarse atrás, sintiendo que alguien le tomaba de la muñeca antes de salir.

—¿Mammon? ¿Pasa algo? —dijo extrañada. Generalmente Mammon le detenía así cuando algo pasaba, y no cuando eran cosas lindas a decir verdad.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Si esto es por culpa del maldito informe que habíamos hablado, no es necesario que lo hagas. Pero no creas que no te lo cobraré, ¿eh? —afirmó el peliblanco, mirando a otro lado para disimular un pequeño sonrojo que se le formó al darse cuenta de que estaba demostrando mucha preocupación por la chica.

—Tranquilo, créeme que no es sólo por lo del informe. ¡Gracias por preocuparte, pero en serio estoy bien! Además, ya lo tengo casi listo para que después le des un vistazo. Mañana te lo entrego —Lanzó una gran sonrisa, muy agradecida por la preocupación del otro. Le tomó la mano, se la acarició un poco y tomó rumbo hacia afuera de casa, donde todos esperaban ya ansiosos para no llegar tarde a clases.

Otro día, más tareas y más lecturas que para muchos podrían ser innecesarias, y para otros son muy interesantes. El almuerzo, como siempre, un campo de batalla para ver quienes compraban los mejores paquetes de comida y el anhelado Yakisoba, famoso por su único e increíble sabor; además de las típicas peleas para encontrar buenos asientos, o simplemente un lugar para comer antes de la campanada de término. En ese descanso, Satan se acercó a Soje mientras ella buscaba un lugar para sentarse.

—Oye, hoy llegaré un poco más tarde a casa. El profesor me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas, pero prometo que terminaré lo antes posible e iré directo para allá —avisó Satan, para estar seguro de que ella no piense que se arrepintió de todo el avance que llevaban juntos. Ella sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que estará esperándolo.

Las clases terminan y Satan hace los quehaceres que le pidió el profesor lo más rápido posible para irse a casa y pasar tiempo con Soje. Mientras tanto ella al llegar a casa, pasa directo a su cuarto a buscar el pequeño instrumento que estuvo teniendo en cuidados intensivos estas últimas dos noches, contando claro la noche en que lo encontró. Le dio unos últimos arreglos rápidos antes de emprender paso al salón de música, pensando que sería un buen momento para estrenarlo mientras Satan no llega y los demás no están presentes para presenciarlo.

Satan corría por las calles, impensable de su parte, pero estaba muy emocionado por querer tocar el piano, como hace mucho no lo sentía en sus venas, y eso le daba mucha felicidad, calmando así sus emociones de ira que tenía ante la más mínima provocación, sintiéndose realmente bien. Llegó a casa corriendo, y al colocar un pie dentro de esta, escuchó música otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente.

[BGM: One Summer's Day | Spirited Away (Violin cover)]

Se acercó rápido por la duda de quién estaba tocando ese delicado violín, aunque la melodía ya la reconocía. Era la misma canción que Soje había tocado hace dos días atrás pero esta vez en un instrumento de cuerdas. Se paró en el marco de la puerta para observar un espectáculo muy diferente al que había presenciado anteriormente. Esta vez no sólo había un aire de tranquilidad, sino de pasión, una chispa que antes no se reflejaba con el piano, un algo que incluso para alguien como él, tan rico en palabras, no podía expresar. Boquiabierto observó como ella a ratos movía la cabeza, su largo y muy ondulado cabello, y los pies al ritmo de la melodía a veces como si quisiera bailarla, con los ojos brillantes como nunca los había visto. Su mejilla izquierda se amoldaba perfectamente al apoyo del violín, haciendo que a veces se viera como una pequeña niña cachetona y tierna, con una mirada inocente, siguiendo a la perfección la base de piano que usaba de guía, a veces sin la necesidad de observar qué tocaba. Ella era una junto al violín, estaba completamente sumergida en su sonido, no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y eso el rubio lo notó, entrando en silencio y sentándose en el suelo, intentando no ser notado aún. La chica seguía tocando, a veces soltando una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dotes en el instrumento, demostrando que ella lo tocaba hace mucho tiempo. Su brazo derecho se movía con ágil destreza y delicadeza, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda se movían muy precisos en cada nota. El corazón de Satan daba vuelcos cuando notaba lo metida que estaba ella, cuando hacía un vibrato con las cuerdas, o cuando le salía un tono alto perfecto; sentía la necesidad de aplaudir, de gritar, incluso de levantarse y abrazarla por tan bello espectáculo que estaba montando, agradecía que su raciocinio era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo en su lugar y no demostrando de manera innecesaria tantos sentimientos diferentes.

Finalmente la canción terminó, ella se veía realizada y con su corazón lleno de recuerdos muy lindos. Lanzó un pequeño sonido de alegría, notando que la limpieza y arreglos que hizo esas noches sirvieron de algo y lograron restaurar el violín a tal punto que no pareciese que hubiese estado abandonado por tanto tiempo

—¿Tampoco me ibas a contar que tocabas el violín? —dijo Satan mientras se levantaba, logrando que la chica pegara un salto del susto al no percatarse aún que el chico estaba ahí—. Además, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? No recuerdo haber visto un estuche de violín cuando llegaste.

—Le pregunté a Lucifer si tenían más instrumentos, y encontré este pobre pequeño mal cuidado. Me dio lástima verle y decidí darle un poco de cariño. Al parecer respondió bien a los cuidados que le di —señaló entusiasmada—. El violín es mi instrumento favorito, no podía dejarlo así. Además, el mío se rompió una semana antes de venir cuando salía del conservatorio y me chocó un chico con su bicicleta. Se separó el mástil con el cuerpo, y lloré porque era el violín que tenía desde que aprendí a usarlo. Me alegra saber que no he perdido el toque después de meses sin tocarlo —concluyó con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente Satan tomó su D.D.D. y empezó a buscar unas cosas que Soje no podía ver en ese momento.

—Así que es por eso que trasnochabas, ¿no? Deberías saber que eso le hace muy mal a tu salud —replicó Satan, pero al ver la mirada de logro de la chica, más la felicidad que desbordaba, no pudo hacer más que suspirar y aceptar lo que ella había hecho—. En ese caso, quiero aprovechar lo que más podamos esta semana y toquemos duetos de piano y violín, por favor ­—dijo mientras mostraba un listado de canciones clásicas que suelen utilizarse en competencias de duetos. En ese momento ella entendió que era su momento, la única persona con la que había hecho dueto era con su madre y, a diferencia de ella, Satan era alguien que sólo tocaba en solitario, dándose cuenta de que esto era lo que a él le faltaba, le faltaba poder congeniar con alguien en la música. Ambos se sentaron rápidamente en el suelo, mostrando los repertorios que mejor se sabía, y ver si alguno podía ser ideal para duetos, encontrando con mucha suerte dos que podían tener listos pronto, dejando un acuerdo que cuando terminasen la semana de ensayos que ella había planeado, les enseñarían al resto lo que tanto hacían.

***

Los días pasaban y los ensayos se prolongaban no solo después de clases, sino en cada receso y almuerzo de los días posteriores donde apenas podían se juntaban y mostraban los problemas que tenían y así ayudarse el uno al otro para tener todo listo para ese esperado día. Mientras ella quería demostrarle a los hermanos demonios que Satan aún disfrutaba de la música, el rubio quería demostrarle a Lucifer que seguía siendo el mejor en el piano que él junto a la chica, agradeciendo que la tenía a ella de acompañante, ¡y qué mejor compañera, maldita sea! Ambos estaban en sintonía como jamás pensaron estar. El día anterior a la presentación privada que ellos tenían pensado hacer, empezaron a entregar unas pequeñas invitaciones hechas a mano por Soje a los hermanos, a Diavolo y a su sirviente, a Solomon y a los dos ángeles, siendo todos ellos bastantes cercanos de ambos para invitarlos. Así también ayudarían a mejorar las relaciones que Diavolo estaba pensando lograr con su plan de intercambio.

El día había llegado al fin, ya todos estaban sentados en los asientos que habían ordenado en dos filas horizontales y en medio círculo el día anterior, junto a una nueva posición en el piano para tener mejor visual entre ellos y el público que estaría presente.

—¡Estoy bastante ansioso para ver qué nos traen entre manos estos dos! Además, hace mucho no vamos a una presentación de música tú y yo Lucifer —dijo Diavolo muy emocionado.

—Espero no sea algo tan largo, quiero dormir —añadió Belphegor con un pequeño bostezo entre medio.

—De todas formas estás acá, así que sigues estando emocionado de alguna forma, ¿no? —señaló Solomon.

—¡Vamos! Yo quiero ver a Soje —rebatió Luke.

—Luke, recuerda que en una presentación no debes gritar. Es de muy mala educación —dijo Simeon al pequeño ángel.

—Tranquilo chihuahua, al menos tú estás acá por decisión propia —refunfuñó Mammon, recostándose en la silla.

—Si no quieres estar, puedes irte. Así Soje podrá notar quiénes realmente estamos interesados en ella y no estarías estorbando en ello —remató Asmodeus, con su típica sonrisa, mientras colocaba una cámara para grabar la presentación, pedido por el mismo Diavolo. Ante esta respuesta, Mammon sólo pudo murmurar unas palabras inentendibles y se cruzó de brazos. Mientras, fuera del salón, estaban los músicos preparándose mentalmente para presentarse. Soje se veía algo nerviosa, mordiendo mucho su labio inferior y jugueteando con un mechón de cabello. Satan notó esto y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Lo siento, hace mucho no me presento en público, y he olvidado el cómo sobre llevar la tensión.

—Tranquila, esto saldrá bien. Si sientes nervios, recuerda cerrar los ojos y pensar que estamos solos, o incluso pensar que estás sola tocando. Pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien —afirmó el rubio, observando como la chica asentía con la cabeza y relajaba un poco los hombros. Asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo y decidieron que era hora de entrar.

Primero se vio la cabellera rubia bien peinada y elegante del chico entrar, seguido de la pelimorada con su violín en mano, generando unos murmullos de sorpresa entre los asistentes. Satan se sentó en la butaca, arregló el asiento y se desabrochó la chaqueta del uniforme para estar más cómodo, mientras Soje probada la afinación de las cuerdas por última vez. Cuando terminó, se acomodó de cierta forma en la que podía ver tanto a Satan y al público, observando a estos últimos para dar un pequeño anuncio.

—Buenas tardes. Agradeciendo su asistencia puntual y la aceptación de nuestra invitación, quisiera dar aviso que por asuntos de tiempo en prácticas sólo podremos presentar dos piezas básicas, pero que hemos querido presentar con mucho entusiasmo hacia ustedes. Muchas gracias —anunció la chica, seguido de unos aplausos suaves que no duraron mucho. Ella respiró hondo, mantuvo un momento y exhaló, observando a Satan quien le daba un movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que estaba listo, siendo una respuesta similar por parte de ella.

[BGM: Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso - Saint Saëns Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso Sheets]

El piano empezó a sonar de manera tenue, con la mirada de Satan hundida en el piano. Soje cerró los ojos y esperó paciente su parte, para empezar a tocar de manera delicada, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de forma sorpresiva, incluso Mammon quien se reacomodó en su asiento para prestar mejor atención a lo que sucedía, Beelzebub dejó de comer una dona que tenía en sus manos y a Belphegor se le desvaneció el sueño de golpe. Lucifer, por otro lado, tenía una cara de asombro como pocas veces le surgía, pero con una tremenda alegría al ver a Satan volver a tocar con tanta dedicación como en los viejos tiempos. Ellos no observaban a nadie ni a nada, sólo tenían su mente en el ritmo del otro mientras partían y seguían calmadamente; pero al momento de llegar a una parte un poco más intensa empezaron a agarrar confianza de la situación y levantaban la mirada poco a poco, observando de reojo a los demás o a su compañero a ver si sentía la misma seguridad que ellos mismos, demostrando que tenían más que dominada la pieza musical, como si ellos mismos la hubiesen compuesto juntos y creada sólo para ellos; hasta llegar a un cambio de ritmo más notorio e intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas de confianza plena. Ella empezaba a sumergirse nuevamente en el violín, haciendo danzar levemente su cabeza y cabello, mientras Satan soltaba más los movimientos, llegando a un punto que no controlaba ni la sonrisa que salía de su cara. Los espectadores estaban atónitos ante tal dúo, no esperaban tal manejo de la canción en tan pocos días, y menos que Soje tocase tan bien el violín. Diavolo, Lucifer, Solomon, Barbatos y Simeon eran los que tenían una amplia sonrisa luego de un rato, en cambio el resto tenían una cara de sorpresa que no se la podían sacar tan fácilmente. La música avanzaba, se hacía más amistosa, más animada y juguetona entre ellos, notando uno que otros cambios que ellos habían hecho a las partituras oficiales, como la intensidad de ciertas notas. Se sentía en el aire y se veía a simple vista que ambos estaban en una sincronía perfecta, sólo se observaban para hacer juego de las miradas en la sonata, llegando a ciertos puntos donde las intensidades eran tantas que se miraban con las mismas ganas en la mirada y se le reflejaban en la sonrisa, en los movimientos de sus manos.

—Qué envidia que a fin de cuentas sea Satan quien tiene mayores cosas en común con Soje. No sólo debían ser los libros, sino que también la pasión por la música... —susurró Leviathan a Mammon, quien sólo respondió con una mirada algo triste al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. El peliblanco pensaba en cómo una chica como ella se fijaría en alguien como él, o cómo alguien como él siquiera podría tener algo en común con ella, empezando a sentirse inferior, pero de alguna forma feliz al darse cuenta de que al menos ella encontró a alguien con quién compartir lo que a ella aparentemente le encantaba.

La sonata seguía, con mayor soltura de parte de ambos, ya casi olvidando que había gente observándoles, totalmente metidos en la música, haciendo que ella poco y más se pusiera a danzar en medio del improvisado escenario, imaginando que las luces del candelabro eran reflectores que sólo los iluminaban a ellos dos, que no había nadie más en el mundo. Satan sentía que nada importaba, que nada le podía hacer enojar en ese momento, deseando que fuese eterno. Él recordaba la primera vez que tocaba esta melodía hace muchos años atrás, solo para él y nadie más, independiente si alguien más lo escuchaba o no, eso a él no le importaba. Pero ya no más, en los pocos días que llevaba de nuevo en el piano, se dio cuenta que valía mucho la pena volver a tocar para desestresarse, y más cuando tienes a un acompañante que disfrute de igual manera tocar. Seguían los cambios de ritmo, seguían las miradas cómplices entre ellos, y cada vez demostraban más control ante la situación. Eran definitivamente dueños del momento, nada podía importar más que el ahora para ellos. Soje no había sentido tanta unión musical con alguien hace tiempo, ni siquiera con sus propios padres, y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba darse cuenta de que no siempre tendría que depender de ellos para tocar una bella obra como esta, incluso si sólo era la introducción de la melodía completa, o si sólo eran _covers_ de otras canciones más populares, no necesariamente del estilo clásico, ella adoraba haber encontrado el violín en el ático, porque no se veía haciendo un dueto tan magnífico como el que estaban haciendo siendo un dueto de piano, y menos sólo teniendo un piano de cola, que eso hubiese sido más un desafío y error que un acierto. A veces ambos abrían los ojos a la vez, sonreían a la vez, la conexión era tan real que asustaba, siendo tal que ambos movían la cabeza tan motivados en sus sonidos que los peinados que se habían hecho no estaban durando lo que tenían pensado, y menos con las luces en sus caras haciéndoles sudar junto a los movimientos que hacían y a los uniformes que aún llevaban por completo. Si alguien externo a su círculo los viera, pensarían que son una pareja que han tocado toda su vida juntos, y jamás sospecharían que en realidad llevaban una semana justa tocando a la par, y netamente por la curiosidad e insistencia de la muchacha.

—Sigo diciendo que fue una gran idea haber traído a esta humana a nuestras tierras, ¿no crees Lucifer? —se jactaba Diavolo nuevamente, en un muy bajo susurro en el oído de su compañero.

—¿Acaso siempre sacarás en cara eso, Diavolo? —dijo el azabache al mismo volumen del susurro del príncipe, agregándole una sonrisa a esta, recibiendo como respuesta otra mucho más amplia junto a un movimiento positivo de cabeza. Sin embargo, esta duró poco por parte del ex ángel, puesto que empezó a cuestionarse las decisiones de no haber tocado más el piano, viendo las posibilidades de que él fuese el pianista con el que ella haría dueto, pero desechó inmediatamente cada uno de esos pensamientos porque sabía que encontraría otra manera de acercarse a la chica sin tener que tocar la música como tema más allá de lo que uno podría escuchar en discos o vinilos.

Beelzebub había olvidado por completo su apetito, y por todo lo que llevaba la canción, siendo que en una situación normal sería imposible, pero le encantaba la sensación que, a pesar de que su estómago no estuviese llenándose de comida, su corazón de llenaba de alegría a ver a su hermano y a su amiga estar tan felices tocando juntos. Su gemelo, Belphegor, no podía creer que ellos podían estar tan en sincronía, incluso viéndolos en vivo, agradeciendo que no cedió a su impulso de ignorar la invitación y dedicarse a dormir en el ático para no ser molestado, después de todo lo invitó la misma Soje, no podía decirle que no a una invitación de ella. Los ojos de Satan reflejaban un brillante celeste intenso con toque de verde, que muy pocas veces podía verse, junto al violeta intenso de Soje que podía casi brillar con luz propia de la pura emoción que ella radiaba por sí sola, y Asmodeus agradecía estar grabando estos únicos momentos para tenerlos de recuerdo para siempre, sobre todo porque encontraba que la pasión de ambos era bellísima, digna de admiración, pero no a la altura de su propia belleza, claro. Estaba adorando verlos tan guapos, independiente del sudor que corría por sus caras, pues les daba un toque único de esfuerzo y dedicación. Agradecía poder estar presenciando esa pequeña competencia que surgió entre ellos en una parte de la canción, incentivando que el otro fuese igual de intenso en el sonido, y tratando de explicarse el cómo podían durar tanto sin cansarse de no tomar siquiera un segundo de descanso, o siquiera sin hidratarse. Los ángeles y el humano estaban disfrutando gratamente la presentación, pero a diferencia del resto, Luke tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, como si nunca hubiese presenciado un sentimiento así, como si todo lo que sentía en su pecho se rebalsaba poco a poco por sus ojos junto con una piel de gallina en los brazos y en la espalda. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más intensas, generando un aire de energía muy activa, llenándose ambos de adrenalina ante el final que se acercaba, mostrando lo mejor que ambos tenían, queriendo decirles a todos y al mundo que los miraran, que ellos eran geniales, que a pesar de las diferencias que podían tener, estaban juntos en esto, y lo hacían perfecto. Y así, con esa energía en la mirada, en la sonrisa, en los movimientos y en la intensidad de las notas, terminan la primera pieza de la noche. Ambos mostraban sus respiraciones agitadas, sus ojos llenos de felicidad y satisfechos por lo que habían logrado. Satan se levanta de la butaca, se acerca al costado de Soje y hacen una reverencia, recibiendo el aplauso sonoro de los once presentes.

—Enseguida seguimos con la siguiente pieza, creo que ambos necesitamos refrescarnos un poco —dijo Satan mientras usaba su mano como abanico. Soje asintió con el poco aliento que le quedaba y caminaron rápidamente a la cocina a buscar agua. Bebieron dos vasos al hilo cada uno, maldiciendo no haber llevado botellas de agua para no salir de esa manera de la presentación. Soje le observaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras el rubio le devolvió la mirada con duda.

—Tocaste genial. Gracias por permitirme ser tu compañera —dijo finalmente la chica, con una amplia sonrisa. Satan, por algún motivo, sintió un pequeño rubor asomarse por sus mejillas, casi invisible por el calor que ya tenía por la presentación.

—Gracias a ti por darme una nueva razón para enamorarme del piano —finalizó antes de partir nuevamente al salón, donde los esperaban todos de pie.

—¡Soje! ¡Estuviste sensacional! ¡No sabía que tocaras así el violín! Cada vez estoy más seguro que eres una especie de ángel en forma de humana que nos bendice con su existencia —exageró Luke como siempre.

—Luke, recuerda que Satan también tocó. Sin él, yo no podría haber hecho esto, así que ve a felicitarlo a él igual —respondió la chica, observando como el pequeño le hacía caso y caminaba hacia donde estaba el rubio. Luego se le acercaron Lucifer y Diavolo.

—Mis felicitaciones a la violinista, ¡qué espectáculo! Creo que me siento bastante sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado a Satan haciendo un dueto, y menos con una humana. En serio, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Acaso ocultas algún tipo de magia que hace que el resto haga lo que quieres? —bromeó Diavolo—. ¡Ah! Y antes de que digas nada sobre la deuda, queda en nada. Veo que hiciste un bellísimo trabajo con este violín, y más con este mini concierto. Tómalo como materiales para hacer esto posible, por favor —finalizó.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Diavolo! Me alegra que le haya gustado la primera parte. Lamentablemente no estamos muy en forma aún para hacer las canciones seguidas, pero estaremos mejorando de a poco para poder demostrar que podemos más —añadió la chica, sonriendo.

—Y cuéntanos, ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar así? ¿Y el restaurar un violín así? —preguntó Lucifer con los brazos cruzados.

—Familia basada en la música. Me crié con todo lo relacionado a lo teórico y práctico, incluyendo la mantención de instrumentos. Cuando vi este pequeño violín tan abandonado me dio pena, suene lo loco que suene. Además, me recordó a mi violín antes de morir en un accidente —añadió finalmente. Lucifer sonrió.

—Bien, en ese caso deberías quedártelo. Acá volverá a juntar polvo y se arruinará. Al menos contigo podrá tener una vida más digna —dijo triunfante. La chica abrió sus ojos brillantes, sorprendida por la propuesta del azabache. Sólo reaccionó a darle las gracias de manera excesiva, casi colocándose a llorar.

—¡Oye Soje! ¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí parada y no tocar la otra maldita canción? —Mammon le gritó desde el otro lado del salón, haciendo que ella bajara a la tierra nuevamente. Se acercó a Satan y éste la observó con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Bien, ¿nos colocamos más cómodos? —añadió el rubio, sacándose la chaqueta, la corbata, abriéndose los botones del cuello de la camisa y arremangándose las mangas. Soje le copia la acción, dejando su nuevo violín apoyado en el asiento del piano.

Todos volvieron a sus puestos, esperando ansiosos la nueva balada que se iba a interpretar. El ambiente era ideal para estar todos juntos con un buen ánimo. Y mientras sonaba la nueva melodía, todos sentían que esa era una muy buena noche.


	2. Belleza Innata (Asmodeus)

Ese había sido un atareado día en RAD, donde se había celebrado un día de juegos deportivos originarios de ese sector y que todos debían participar, en especial los estudiantes del programa de intercambio. Al terminar esta actividad recreativa el viento corría suave, refrescando lo justo y necesario para no sufrir de extremo calor ni frío, bastante agradable. El grupo de ocho demonios y una humana estaban camino a La Casa de la Lamentación, agotados por la actividad propuesta por el mismísimo príncipe, queriendo llegar a casa y cada uno descansar a su modo, agradeciendo que Lucifer se apiadó de ellos y pediría comida a domicilio para que no cocinara Beelzebub, el encargado del día, porque con el ejercicio de hoy era capaz de comer hasta el triple de lo que solía comer en un día normal.

Al llegar a casa, la chica tomó ventaja y corrió a su cuarto para tomar sus toallas, su champú y acondicionador capilar, y su jabón de dulce aroma para agarrar rápidamente la ducha y sacarse todo el asqueroso sudor que llevaba encima. Se dio una energizante ducha con agua caliente para relajar los músculos y limpiarse bien, escuchando un poco de música desde su D.D.D. y tarareando, ya que no se atrevía a que los chicos la escuchasen cantar. Ya terminada la ducha, se dispuso a secarse y vestirse rápidamente para no demorar más en el baño, maldiciéndose luego porque no llevó su cepillo para el cabello ni su aceite hidratante para peinar, necesitando ambos urgente porque al tener el cabello muy ondulado y rebelde, además de largo hasta casi llegar a las caderas, se le coloca feo si no hace el cuidado debido antes de que se seque. Con la toalla aún en la cabeza, corrió con todas sus cosas en mano hacia su cuarto, evitando encontrarse con alguno de los chicos y la viese en ese estado tan vergonzoso para la chica; llegando finalmente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta sin seguro y sacándose la toalla mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se sacó el exceso de agua en su cabello y dejó la toalla a un lado, bostezando ampliamente mientras tomaba su D.D.D. que justo en ese momento había sonado. Mammon le había mandado un video gracioso desde Devilgram, por lo que por acto reflejo se tumbó en la cama para verlo más cómoda, sin darse cuenta de que empezó a ver uno, dos y más videos desde el inicio de Devilgram, sin darse cuenta de que luego cayó profundamente dormida.

La cena estaba por llegar a la residencia y Lucifer les mandó un mensaje a todos por el grupo de chat que tenían, recibiendo respuestas de todos menos de la chica, lo cual le extrañó bastante.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Soje? —preguntó mientras empezaban a llegar los demás a la sala de estar.

—Quizás esté en su cuarto ocupada, por eso no habrá respondido los mensajes —sugirió Levi, sin despegar la mirada desde su propio teléfono, mirando noticias de sus animes preferidos.

—Bien, en ese caso me veo obligado a traerla acá personalmente —añadió Mammon dirigiéndose rápidamente al cuarto de la chica, sin esperar respuesta de su hermano mayor. Llegó a la puerta y, al verla cerrada, claramente tocó la puerta. No quería que Lucifer lo volviese a colgar si se enteraba que había irrumpido en el cuarto de ella así sin más. Al no escuchar respuesta, volvió a tocar más fuerte—. ¡Oye Soje! ¡La cena ya está por llegar, sal de ahí! —gritó mientras golpeaba. La chica reaccionó a los llamados del peliblanco, sintiendo los ojos algo pesados y una leve congestión en la nariz, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sobre la cama. Se sentó en la cama, rascándose los ojos y tratando de despabilar para responder coherentemente.

—Ya te oí Mammon. No grites, que vengo recién despertando —dijo la chica finalmente. Al momento de responder se dio cuenta conscientemente de que se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, con el cabello mojado y sin arreglar, por lo que al instante pasó sus manos por la cabeza, notando el pelo ya casi seco por completo, lleno de nudos y frizz. Mammon sin saber qué ocurría y preguntándose por qué la chica tardaba en salir, colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente.

—Bien, voy a entrar. Supongo que está bien, ¿no? —dijo mientras abría la puerta. La chica con mucho pánico se paró de la cama corriendo y colocó todo el peso en contra de la puerta, evitando así que Mammon pudiese entrar—. ¿Pero qué mierda? —agregó el chico al notar el cómo ella cerró tan de golpe la puerta, frente a su propia cara.

—¡Lo siento! No estoy presentab... Ah... Dile a Lucifer que me perdone, pero no iré a cenar esta noche. No me siento muy bien del estómago —excusó rápidamente la chica, tratando de colocarle el seguro a la puerta sin que suene tan obvio.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Puedo ir a buscar un termómetro o alguna mierda así para ver tu temperatura, o decirle a Lucifer que venga a revisarte.

—¡No! —exclamó fuertemente, sin querer—. Quiero decir... No es necesario, en serio. Pueden estar tranquilos, sólo necesito un poco de reposo, eso es todo —finalizó la chica, tratando de mantener la compostura. Mammon sólo suspiró y volvió a donde estaban todos los hermanos ya arreglando la cena que había llegado hace no mucho.

—¿Y Soje? —preguntó Satan, mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

—Dijo que no se sentía bien y que no cenaría esta noche. También dijo que no nos preocupáramos, además de cerrar la puerta en mi cara cuando traté de entrar —agregó Mammon, dejándose caer en su asiento, pensando si habrá hecho algo malo para ganarse ese portazo. Todos se miraron con caras preocupadas, escuchándose uno que otro suspiro. Asmodeus, por otro lado, se puso a pensar en que quizás a la chica le pasaba algo más que un simple malestar. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó de la silla y emprendió camino hacia le cuarto de la muchacha, ignorando las preguntas de sus hermanos.

Soje, tratando de no llorar de la impotencia, se cepillaba el cabello lo más suave posible para no arruinarlo más, notando como los nudos se colocaban peor y peor, pensando que tendría que cortárselo después de años de esfuerzo por tenerlo tan largo que casi llegaba a la cadera en su estado natural ¡Tan orgullosa que estaba, y ahora por un error podría perderlo todo!

—Tonta... ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormirte antes de arreglarte el cabello? Mira este desastre —se murmuraba enojada a ella misma, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de algunos tirones de cabello y por el enojo que sentía en ese momento. Lanzó el cepillo de pelo hacia el otro lado del cuarto y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas, rendida. Mientras intentaba reprimir un quejido de frustración, escuchó como alguien tocaba su puerta de manera suave.

—¿Estás bien querida? ¿Todo en orden? —dijo el quinto hermano, con una voz claramente preocupada. Apegó su oreja a la puerta para tratar de tener mejor audición y no perder cualquier cosa que la chica diga.

—¿Asmo? Sí, estoy bien... —añadió la pelimorada, tratando de sonar tranquila, algo que no le funcionó muy bien.

—No escucho que estés muy bien, cariño. Puede que mis hermanos sean unos brutos y no entiendan nada de cómo puede sentirse una chica, pero creo que puedo ser una pequeña ayuda si deseas hablar de algo con alguien —señaló el chico. Él tenía razón, quizá la única persona que podía ayudarle y entenderle en este momento era él mismo, siendo quien podría tener un remedio para esto. La chica suspiró pesado mientras se secaba una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo izquierdo, se levantó y sacó el seguro al pomo.

—No quiero que te burles ni nada, por favor. No estoy de ánimos —señaló la chica, abriendo la puerta un poco, antes de alejarse y quedarse de pie cerca de la cama. Asmodeus entró rápidamente, esperando que ningún hermano esté mirando y cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando atentamente a la chica que miraba el suelo, con el cabello alborotado, esponjoso y con nudos por todos lados.

—Por el amor de... ¿Qué sucedió con tu precioso cabello? —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, tratando de no alzar la voz, y con una mano tomaba un mechón grande de cabello.

—Bueno, me quedé dormida con el cabello mojado y sin cepillar. Debí moverme mucho mientras dormía y... —habló, tratando de no quebrar la voz, siendo inútil casi al final.

—Ya, tranquila —consoló Asmodeus, mientras la abrazaba—. Sé que el cabello es una de las cosas más importantes para alguien que lo cuida día y noche. ¿Pero sabes algo? Tengo una conocida que trabaja en Majolish que puede hacer magia con sus manos y arreglarlos, no sólo literalmente hablando —añadió mientras se separaba de la chica y le acariciaba los hombros.

—No quiero cortarlo.

—Y no lo hará. Créeme. Ahora, busca una sudadera que pueda tapar toda tu espalda y cabello, sé que te sentirás muy mal si los chicos te ven así y te bombardearán con preguntas. Mensajearé a mi amiga mientras tanto, y no te preocupes por los demás, sólo saldremos antes de que siquiera abran la boca y no puedan decir nada —finalizó el pelirosa mientras sacaba su teléfono y escribía rápido en la pantalla. Mientras tanto, Soje buscaba en su ropero alguna sudadera con gorra para poder esconder lo más que pudiese de su cabello, encontrando uno y agradeciendo a la Soje del pasado por pensar y guardar una.

Sólo hicieron falta esperar unos pocos minutos antes de tener el visto bueno de parte de la amiga de Asmodeus le dijera que se acercaran a su casa, que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ella echó en una mochila los implementos que suele usar por si le pregunta la muchacha, su cepillo de pelo y algunos _scrunchies_ por si fuesen necesarios. Ambos caminaron enseguida hacia el pasillo, tratando de no verse muy obvios, algo que no sirvió de mucho.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —la severa voz de Lucifer se escuchaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, junto a unos apresurados pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Soje, por los nervios, le dio la espalda al mayor para que no le viese.

—¡Lucifer! Querido hermano...

—Les hice una pregunta —interrumpió de golpe el azabache, cruzándose de brazos—. Espero que no sea alguna escapada planeada.

—Quién crees que somos, ¿Mammon?

—¡Escuché eso! —se escuchó desde el final del pasillo, donde Mammon observaba la escena, provocando en Soje una pequeña risita.

—Mira Lucifer, prometo que no tardaremos. Es una emergencia que salgamos ahora, pero te juro que llegaremos bien, y que no haremos nada malo. Te mensajeo luego —dijo Asmo, deseando que su hermano entendiera de manera indirecta que algo ocurría con la humana, esperando que se le ablandara aunque fuese un poco el corazón. Lucifer miraba la espalda de la chica, esperando que ella dijese algo, pero nada venía de ella. Suspiró al ver que nada iba a ganar en este punto.

—Bien, pero quiero que no lleguen tarde. Mañana hay clases y no seré condescendiente si no asisten como es debido.

—¡Prometido, hermano! Por cierto, que Beel se coma nuestra comida, nosotros comeremos algo afuera. ¡No nos esperen despiertos! —finalizó rápidamente el avatar de la lujuria, tomando el brazo de su compañera y arrancó antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo.

—¡Claro, pero si yo salgo así como así me persigues y me cuelgas! —refunfuñó el peliblanco, con los brazos arriba y cara de disgusto por el aparente favoritismo de su hermano.

—No quiero escucharte, Mammon.

***

Ambos caminaban rápidamente por las calles de Devildom, tratando de pasar inadvertidos, hasta llegar a un conjunto de lo que parecían ser unos apartamentos bastante lujosos cerca del sector comercial de la ciudad. Este entró y llamó al ascensor, notando como Soje miraba a varios lados, con cara nerviosa.

—Tranquila, ella es de confianza. Lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa que ayudó a la chica a tranquilizarse, devolviéndole el gesto. El ascensor llegó y ambos entraron, el chico le dio al botón del piso 15 y rápidamente empezaron a subir. La velocidad que tenía este era bastante más que los comunes y corrientes que habían en el Reino Humano, siendo notado enseguida por Soje, quien por un momento sintió que la cabeza le bombeada y giraba como loca. Llegando al piso, que por cierto no tardó ni la mitad de lo que podría tardar uno normal, la pobre humana debió estabilizarse un poco cuando salió del ascensor, causando ternura a su acompañante. Luego de unos segundos, emprendieron camino a un apartamento al final del pasillo, donde se tocó la puerta y, como si ya estuviese esperando desde antes, se abrió enseguida, causando un pequeño salto de sorpresa a Soje.

—¡Asmie! ¡Querido! —exclamó una chica de cabellos rubios y liso hasta el hombro con puntas rojas, ojos celestes agua y piel un poco rosa, lanzándose a los brazos de Asmodeus, haciendo notar la cercanía de ambos —. Por favor, pasen, pasen. No es bonito atender visitas fuera de la puerta —añadió haciendo un ademán para que entrasen a su hogar.

Soje abrió los ojos al notar que parecía un apartamento como de película, muy amplio y amoblado con lujosos muebles, pero llevándose la guinda del pastel su amplia ventana que era una pared entera que daba a unas vistas increíbles al centro de Devildom.

—Así que ella es la famosa Soje, ¡qué honor conocerte! —dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a un minibar cerca de la entrada—. ¿Quieren beber algo? Ustedes pidan sin miedo, son bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

—¿Humilde? ¡¿Famosa?! —expresó con suma sorpresa la chica, mostrando claros nervios ante lo último que dijo, sonrojándose levemente y escondiéndose un poco con la capucha de la sudadera.

—Soje, te presento a una de mis más cercanas y mejores amigas: Ezaeur. Ella es una súcubos que ayuda en los peinados de los modelos en las revistas de moda de por acá —dijo Asmodeus, mientras servía en dos vasos algo que parecía jugo de granada—. Ella es de confianza, está a favor de este programa de intercambio.

—¡Adoro el mundo humano! Fui por un tiempo a aprender nuevas técnicas de peinados y tratamientos para implementar acá junto a las ya conocidas en Devildom, y fue una experiencia inolvidable. ¡Espero llevarnos bien! —La humana asintió ya más tranquila mientras recibía el vaso de la mano del pelirosa.

—Bueno, ya sabrás que Lucifer es muy estricto y esas cosas, así que iremos al grano: esta pequeña cosita preciosa necesita una ayuda pero que muy urgente —señaló el chico. Soje se dio cuenta que era tiempo de mostrar el desastre que tenía en el cabello. Suspiró y se sacó la mochila y la sudadera, mostrando su pobre cabello. Asmo, mientras tanto, le mostraba una foto del cabello que ella usualmente usaba—. Así es como luce con el arreglo debido que tiene cada día. Hoy, por cansancio, se quedó dormida y despertó así luego de la siesta. Dime que hay solución que no sea cortárselo, por favor —rogó. La súcubos dejó su vaso sobre el mesón del minibar y se acercó a la chica.

—Los rumores y las exageraciones de Asmie eran ciertas, eres una chica preciosa. Y este cabello se nota que lo cuidas con tu vida —decía mientras tomaba el cabello y lo analizaba.

—He traído lo que suelo usar en él, por si es necesario —dijo la humana, algo cabizbaja.

—Tranquila, no será necesario. Pero para que quedes tranquila, te diré que puedo arreglar esto sin necesidad de cortar un milímetro. Así que mejor será que vayamos al salón de belleza y empecemos cuanto antes. Asmie, pide comida. En mi nevera hay un número de un restaurante nuevo, que sirve algo similar al sushi del mundo humano, pide una tabla para cuatro, muero de hambre. ¿Te gusta el sushi? Yo lo amo, lo conocí un día que... —habló la rubia, mientras cruzaba uno de sus brazos con uno de Soje, caminando con ella hacia su salón especializado en cabello.

Ya sentada la pelimorada en una silla similar a la de estilistas, Ezaeur empezó a remojar el cabello con un pulverizador, dejándolo bastante húmedo, para luego espolvorear una especie de purpurina de color verde oscuro.

—¿Qué es eso? —consultó con extrañeza la humana.

—Un poco de polvo de raíz de _Urgh'eit_ _Nathath_. Digamos que es una raíz similar al jengibre de por allá, pero en este caso no es comestible si no se cocina de una manera debidamente estricta, pero sirve bastante para cosmética así cruda —dijo la rubia—. Al menos la uso para este tipo de casos extremos, donde ayuda a separar cabello por cabello si se echa en una cantidad generosa. Generalmente se usa por acá para ciertos tipos de peinados donde mechones no deben tocarse, por lo que debería funcionar en lo que sería desenredar lo peor de esto junto a mi magia —agregó finalmente la chica, terminando de echar mucho de ese polvillo. Se colocó atrás de la chica y empezó a recitar unas palabras en lo que parecía latín antiguo y con mucha paciencia separaba mechones de cabello entre ellos, sin generar tirones al cuero cabelludo de Soje. Asmodeus entró a la habitación con un paquete enorme de color café, con un logo impreso de lo que parecía ser el nombre del restaurante.

—¡La comida llegó! —exclamó animado, mientras colocaba la comida en una mesa que estuviese a la mano de todos—. ¡Ah! Veo que usas tus ases bajo la manga amiga.

—Por supuesto. Necesito usar lo mejor que tengo para arreglar este hermoso cabello. ¡Me encantará verlo al natural, en las fotos que me mostraste se veía hermoso! No se suelen ver formas tan onduladas por estos lados, y si se ven, son en melenas cortas para verse más atrevidas. Además, no tuve la oportunidad de verla cuando fue a sacarse las fotos como reemplazante con Mammon —dijo la súcubos, mientras seguía separando en mechones más y más finos el cabello de Soje.

—Espera, ¿sabías que Mammon me llevó a Majolish para ser una sustituta temporal? ¿Cómo es que no te vi? —soltó de golpe Soje, con un dejo de sorpresa en su cara, sin mover la cabeza.

—Ese día tuve que ir al mundo humano a por materiales, y como Mammon te sugirió a último momento, yo ya estaba allá cuando me llegó la noticia. ¡Todas me mandaban fotos tuyas al estilo _paparazzi_! Estuve tan enojada conmigo misma que olvidé la mitad de las cosas que realmente necesitaba y me fui de compras para mi bienestar mental —bromeó—. Si te digo que eres una celebridad, ¡es porque lo eres! Piénsalo: eres una humana, sin poderes mágicos, bajo el cuidado del consejo más confiable del príncipe, ¡y eres la protegida del Señor Diavolo! —continuó muy animada. Soje sintió un pequeño rubor asomarse a su cara, mientras tomaba una pieza de "sushi" con unos palillos que le había alcanzado el pelirosa y se lo comió sin decir palabra. <<¡Qué delicioso!>>, pensó.

La hora pasaba, y Ezaeur ya tenía al fin el cabello de Soje desenredado, pero empezó a notar que estaba muy maltratado por el tratamiento y el anterior cepillado que la chica le había dado en su cuarto, por lo que decidió aprovechar de hacerle un tratamiento para dejarle el cabello sano y fuerte.

—Además, sólo cortaré las puntas para que se mantenga saludable —dijo la chica mientras le lavaba el cabello a la muchacha humana, donde ella pensaba que tenía unas manos bendecidas por quien sea en quien creyeran ellos porque esos masajes eran exquisitos.

—Eza, le vas a terminar sacando un orgasmo, mira su preciosa carita —comentó Asmodeus, aún sentado en un sillón personal que había en la habitación.

—¡Asmodeus! —exclamó avergonzada Soje, mostrando en su cara ya roja la vergüenza al escuchar a su compañero de casa. La rubia sólo lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tranquila fiera. Es una de las cosas que hacemos los súcubos e íncubos, dar placer con el contacto físico, así pudiendo absorber energía para nosotros. Claro que ahora no estaba absorbiendo de tu energía, pero sí utilicé mi habilidad para ayudarte a relajar —añadió la chica—. Es para que tu cabello también absorba mejor el tratamiento que estoy haciendo. ¡Oh! Antes que me olvide... —continuó Ezaeur, dejando a Soje donde estaba y buscando un bote de lo que aparentaba ser aceite de color anaranjado muy vivo y bajó una cortina en el espejo que estaba usando—. Este aceite es milagroso para los humanos, nada de esas boberías que les venden a precios exorbitantes como productos definitivos. Lamentablemente sólo se puede conseguir gracias a una flor que crece acá en Devildom, por lo que no se nos tiene permitido llevarla al Reino Humano por las reglas; pero créeme que esto es todo lo que tu cabello necesita a la hora de usar el acondicionador —explicó mientras a su botella de acondicionador le echaba un par de gotas de este místico aceite y lo agitaba un par de veces—. Ahora, solo colocamos esto como en un día de baño normal y... ¡Tadáh! —finalizó luego de enjuagarle el cabello. Sentó a la humana y le tomó la mano, acercándosela a su propio cabello para que sintiera la suavidad, que era notoriamente mayor a como le podría quedar en el Reino Humano—. ¿Ves? Mucho más suave, hidratado y nutrido. Ahora, a sentarte allá, que quiero experimentar algo contigo que sé que te encantará —finalizó Ezaeur, mientras la llevaba a su asiento, frente al espejo.

—¿Y por qué está tapado el espejo? —preguntó Soje.

—¡Especialidad de la casa! Es una idea que le di hace un tiempo, y que le ha resultado. ¡La sorpresa de ver el cómo luces es casi tan grande como cuando me ves por primera vez en persona! —añadió Asmodeus, desde su asiento mientras bebía algo que parecía champaña a simple vista y escribía en su D.D.D. Mientras tanto, la súcubos empezó a cepillar el cabello de la humana, le cortó un poco las puntas y empezó con un jugueteo entre productos, accesorios, secadora de cabello y más, a lo que Soje sólo se colocaba ansiosa al pensar quizá qué cosas le está haciendo a su preciado pelo.

***

La mañana siguiente se sentía normal, ya todos acercándose a la mesa a desayunar mientras hablaban o medio discutían de cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegó Lucifer con una mira de muy pocos amigos.

—Veo que alguien no durmió muy bien —comentó Satan, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—No quiero escuchar a ninguno comentar nada. Ugh... Cuando vea a Asmodeus voy a... —dijo a medias, cuando fue interrumpido de golpe.

—¡Buenos días, hermanos! Vaya, qué maravilloso día, casi tanto como yo, ¿no creen? —dijo el pelirosa, llegando al comedor de los últimos, sin contar a Belphegor que siempre llega de último.

—Justo con quien más tenía ganas de hablar —afirmó Lucifer, causando un ambiente tenso y pesado—. Ahora quiero que me expliques a qué hora llegaron, dónde estuvieron y dónde está Soje en estos momentos. Y créeme que no estoy de ánimos para tus rodeos —continuó, mientras se acercaba a su hermano menor.

—¡Wow, Lucifer! Veo que no dormiste bien, eso no le hace bien a tu piel. Te avisé que no nos esperaras despiertos. Ya te dije en un mensaje anoche, estábamos donde una amiga en una emergencia para Soje. Y ella llegó conmigo sana y salva, ¡lo juro! Mira —afirmó mientras caminaba al pasillo que conectaba la cocina y la habitación de la muchacha—. ¡Soje! ¡Te necesito rápido, Lucifer me va a matar si no te ve completa! —gritó levemente para que la chica se apresurara, antes que un aparente asesinato ocurriese en la Casa de la Lamentación.

—¡Lo siento! Me quedé algo dormida, pero ya estoy lista. —Se escuchó la voz de la chica, acompañada de unos pasos acelerados para poder encontrarse con los hermanos lo antes posible. Al llegar al fin a la habitación y estar a la vista de todos los presentes, hizo que más de alguno abriera la boca de golpe. La chica presentaba su uniforme normal junto a sus zapatos con leve tacón negros lustrados a la perfección, sus calcetas sobre la rodilla como siempre y su moño como corbata violeta que usaba todos los días, pero lo que realmente hizo que los chicos reaccionaran de esa manera fue su drástico cambio en su cabello, o drástico para ellos. Su cabello ahora estaba completamente lacio, tan lacio que se había alargado hasta más abajo de las caderas, como si hubiese crecido en tan solo una noche; y lo único que mantenía con una onda era el lado de su mechón tipo flequillo en el lado derecho de su cara.

—¿Por qué tanto escándal...? Oh... —exclamó Belphie mientras llegaba al comedor por fin, observando a la cambiada Soje. Ésta se sonrojó al notar que las miradas de todos se centraban en ella.

—Ehh... ¿Buenos días, chicos? Siento la demora, olvidé colocar la alarma —musitó la chica, esperando el regaño de Lucifer mientras caminaba rápidamente a su asiento y desayunar, así haría su atraso menos notorio. Nadie dijo nada por un par de segundos que se sintieron eternos, siquiera el mismo Lucifer pudo expresar una palabra, pero no perdió la cordura como quizá Mammon, quien no despegaba su mirada de la muchacha, o de Beelzebub quien dejó un sándwich a medio comer al verla así.

—Te lo dije querido Lu, está en perfecto estado. Más que perfecto diría yo, ¿no? Aunque no tanto como yo, claro —lanzó Asmo, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mesa—. Vamos chicos, no sean malos con Soje. ¡Digan algo!

—¡Estás despampanante Soje! —agregó Satan, mientras todos ya empezaban a desayunar, casi contra el tiempo—. No pensé que el cabello lacio te sentaría tan bien.

—Ahora pareces de esas protagonistas de anime que tanto me gustan —añadió Leviathan, con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora que sé que tocas instrumentos, ¡podrás acompañarlos con hermosos cosplay! Desde hoy empezaré a buscar trajes que vengan muy bien con tu personalidad y cabello —dijo muy animado, ganándose un golpe tras su cabeza de parte de Mammon.

—¡Oye, a ella no la metes en tus cosas raras de mierda!

La mañana se acortó demasiado con comentarios de todos de acá para allá, por lo que tuvieron que salir casi corriendo a clases para no llegar tarde. Llegando a la academia, las miradas y los murmullos en los pasillos no se hicieron esperar. Asmodeus pensaban que era para él, pues él siempre era el centro de atención, pero esta vez se escuchaban que eran hacia la humana. " _¿Notaste el cómo se ve hoy la humana? ¡Parece alguien diferente!_ ", " _Ahora se ve más apetecible, como si por arte de magia fuese_ ", " _Si no fuese humana, le pediría salir conmigo_ " y más comentarios así se escuchaban a medida que ella caminaba, provocando que los hermanos estuviesen más alertas de que algún demonio loco quisiese saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento y que ella sólo caminara cabizbaja.

Al llegar al salón donde todos compartían clases, los ángeles y el hechicero se acercaron al grupo recién llegado.

—¿Soje? ¡Vaya, qué cambio! —dijo Simeon, mientras tocaba el cabello de la chica.

—¡Pareciera que tu belleza no fuese sólo humana! —añadió Luke, observándola con ojos brillantes.

—Por lo que me contó Asmodeus, veo que estás haciendo amistades fuera de nuestro selecto círculo, Soje —dijo Solomon. Todos estaban cerca de la chica, haciendo que el avatar de la lujuria se sintiese desplazado. Él es quien siempre se llevaba las miradas de todos, él era quien debía recibir la atención casi en su totalidad; pero tampoco es que estuviese arrepentido de ayudar a la chica, él sabía que ella estaba en un apuro enorme, y sólo quiso ayudar.

El día pasó casi tan normal como el resto, sólo que los piropos y las adulaciones seguían hacia la humana, haciendo que Asmodeus estuviese más y más deprimido. Soje notó esto y esperó a llegar a casa para tener un momento a solas. Pasó por su cuarto a dejar la mochila y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del muchacho. Tocó suavemente la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

—Adelante —respondió después de un rato. Soje entró, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y observó al pelirosa arreglándose un poco el cabello sobre su cama.

—¿Todo bien? No te he notado muy tú el día de hoy —dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—¡Claro que me pasa algo! Pero si lo digo, puede sonar muy egoísta de mi parte —habló sin mirarle a los ojos, sin dejar de tocar su cabello.

—Tengo una idea —exclamó Soje, mientras se levantaba de donde se había sentado, tomaba un peine del tocador de Asmo, unas flores decorativas y unas horquillas simples, y se sentaba tras de él de vuelta en la cama—. Te haré un lindo peinado mientras te mimo con caricias en el cabello, y tú me cuentas lo que te aqueja, ¿sí? —finalizó mientras empezaba a desenredar de poco en poco el cabello de Asmodeus, tratando de que el chico se relajase. Este se estremeció al sentir las delicadas manos de la chica, cerrando finalmente los ojos y dejándose llevar.

—Hmm... Si sigues haciendo esto, no me podré controlar...

—Sólo cuéntame que te pasó hoy, me tuviste muy preocupada.

—Verás... La verdad es que me sentí bastante celoso de ti hoy. ¡Piénsalo! Soy yo quien generalmente se lleva la mirada de todos en RAD, y casi a cualquier lugar al que vamos. ¿Sabes lo terrible que fue para mí no haber recibido nada de atención? Por un momento pensé en arrepentirme en haberte ayudado ayer, en serio, pero verte ahí tan linda y sonriendo luego de verte tan afligida ayer me hacía repensar las cosas —contó mientras sentía cómo Soje movía su cabello, sin saber lo que ella hacía.

—Y agradezco demasiado la ayuda, no sabes cuánto. Y quiero que sepas que la gente reacciona así porque soy la novedad. ¿No recuerdas mi primer día en RAD? Lugar donde pasaba, los murmullos iban a mi persona, aunque no todos eran muy amigables —dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa la humana—. Cuando mi cabello vuelva a la normalidad, que espero que dure sólo el par de días que dijo Ezaeur, créeme que volverás a ser el centro de atención. Tú eres la belleza en persona, y ese trono nadie te lo puede quitar, te lo aseguro.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —dijo el pelirosa con la voz algo baja, sintiendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Claro! Sólo mira al guapetón demonio que tengo acá en frente —dijo mientras terminaba de colocar unas horquillas cerca de la nuca de Asmodeus y alcanzando un espejo que estaba en la mesita de noche. Colocó el espejo delante de ambos, mostrándole al contrario una hermosa trenza holgada, apegada a la cabeza, y adornada con las rosas que encontró en el tocador—. ¿Ves? Eres el más hermoso en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Oh por... ¿Y sabes hacer estas cosas y no te las haces tú misma? En serio que no te entiendo —dijo boquiabierto, notando lo hermoso de peinado.

—Es mucho más difícil hacérselo a uno misma, y más si se tiene el cabello tan largo como yo. Pero a ti te queda precioso —dijo sonriendo. El muchacho no podía aguantar la sonrisa, el admitía que se veía divino con el peinado que le había hecho su amiga, por lo que se dio vuelta y la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía.

—¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo esto, además de tus bellas palabras. De verdad eres la única que puede entenderme bajo este techo. Vamos, párate, que nos sacaremos una foto para mostrarle al mundo nuestro cambio de _look_ y lo bellos que somos —exclamó mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de la chica para llevarla consigo hasta el medio de la habitación, donde hicieron una mini sesión de fotos y ambos publicaron una que otra foto en Devilgram, ganando uno que otro comentario adulador y varios corazones.

***

—¡Hoy iremos a la casa de Ezaeur a una fiesta! —gritó Asmodeus a Soje, con su D.D.D. en mano, mientras almorzaban todos juntos en casa, al no haber clases ese día.

—¿Eh? ¿Hoy? —cuestionó la chica justo cuando se iba a meter un bocado de ensalada en la boca.

—Sí, hoy mismo. Así que apenas terminemos acá iremos a comprar ropa para esta noche —dijo muy alegre el pelirosa, bebiendo un sorbo de lo que podría parecer agua.

—¡Oye! ¡No puedes simplemente llevarla a tus fiestas y ya! —exclamó Mammon, luego de atragantarse levemente al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano a la humana.

—Por cierto, Ezaeur también te invitó. ¡Dijo que será una fiesta exclusiva! Así que procura ir bien vestido, sino no entras —finalizó Asmodeus.

—Por favor, ¿podemos almorzar en paz por lo menos una vez? Después hablarán de sus excentricidades cuando terminemos —sentenció Lucifer, haciendo que le tema terminase en ese momento.

Al terminar el almuerzo y después de limpiar todo, Lucifer se acercó a los chicos, quienes estaban pensando qué usar para la noche en la sala de estar.

—Así que... ¿Van a salir sin siquiera pedir el permiso debido? —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando a los tres presentes que lo miraban con caritas de culpa.

—Oh, Lucifer, ¿hace cuánto no salimos a algo que no sea una invitación de parte de nuestro Señor Diavolo? Además, será algo muy exclusivo, no irá mucha gente ni habrá mucho desorden. ¡Lo prometo! No puedes decirle que no a tu hermanito más lindo, ¿cierto? —dijo Asmodeus, tratando de hacerle _ojitos_ a su hermano más mayor, queriendo lograr una respuesta positiva.

—¡Por favor, Lucifer! —exclamaron a la par Soje y Mammon, como dos niños pequeños pidiéndole a su padre poder salir al parque. Asmodeus sabía que Lucifer no podría decirle que no a sus dos favoritos, menos si se lo pedían a la par.

—Esto ayudaría al programa de intercambio que el Señor Diavolo quiere lograr, necesito conocer un poco más sobre la vida nocturna acá en Devildom y no puedo si me mantengo encerrada acá. ¡Por favor, por favor! —suplicó mientras juntaba sus manos en modo de compasión.

—¡Y yo como su protector personal prometo que llegará en una pieza, sana y salva! Ya ves que he hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento —agregó Mammon mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha, causando un sonrojo leve en las mejillas de ella. Lucifer observó a los tres, bastante dubitativo si aceptar o no, hasta que lanzó un suspiro pesado mientras colocaba sus dedos entre sus cejas.

—Ya saben la hora adecuada para llegar. Espero que estén en contacto conmigo a cada momento.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamaron finalmente los tres, mientras daban paso a la salida de la casa para ir a buscar ropa para la noche. Lucifer se dejó caer al sofá que estaba cerca de él, sintiendo la presencia de alguien acercándose.

—¿Qué quieres Satan?

—Veo que las súplicas por parte de tus favoritos son muy efectivas contra ti —dijo Satan en tono de burla, mientras se apoyaba en el borde donde se unía el pasillo con el salón.

—Calla Satan.

Mientras tanto, el trío ya estaba llegando al sector comercial de Devildom, donde enseguida Asmodeus los llevó a Majolish, demostrando que esta era su tienda favorita de ropa. Los chicos empezaron a probarse chaquetas, camisetas, camisas y demás accesorios, ganándose la mirada de muchas brujas y demonios femeninos, mientras que la humana se mantenía al margen, no sabiendo qué ver hasta que una demonio con alas de murciélago en su espalda y a la altura de su orejas se acercó amablemente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Vi que llegaste con los chicos, y ahora te ves muy apartada —dijo la chica muy amable.

—Ah... Estoy buscando algo para usar en una fiesta... —respondió algo tímida Soje.

—Mira, tenemos unos vestidos preciosos por acá que podrían quedarte fabulosos. Ven, yo te acompaño —dijo la vendedora, mientras guiaba a la humana por los pasillos de la tienda hasta el sector de chicas. Los muchachos notaron la ausencia de Soje y empezaron a asustarse un poco. <<No puede ser, aún no vamos a la fiesta y ya nos asesinará Lucifer>>, pensó Mammon mientras trataba de mantener la calma y se alejaba de las chicas que lo rodeaban; algo similar hizo Asmodeus, encontrándose con su hermano.

—¿La has visto? —exclamó acelerado el mayor de los dos.

—No, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se alejó de nosotros —dijo el pelirosa algo asustado, pasando su mano por su cabello. Ambos estaban buscando como locos a su pequeña humana cuando la vendedora con extremidades de murciélago se acerca a ellos de manera calmada.

—Chicos, su acompañante está bien. La acompañé a probarse ropa y creo que necesito su opinión, ya que no sé qué tipo de fiesta van a asistir —dijo con una voz dulce, mientras llevaba a los hermanos al probador donde se encontraba Soje. Asmodeus entró como si nada para verla, deteniendo a Mammon para entrar.

—Si me gusta como le queda esto, será una sorpresa para todos —concluyó mientras entraba, lanzando un quejido de felicidad—. ¡Te lo llevas! No importa el precio, te lo pago yo, pero te llevas eso, los zapatos y lo demás. No hay "peros". —Se escuchó desde fuera, causando una confusión enorme en la cabeza de Mammon.

Ya en casa, los tres fueron a sus cuartos a arreglarse. Asmodeus, por arte de magia, fue el primero en bajar, usando una chaqueta de cuero blanco a medio torso, junto a una camiseta blanca de seda, pantalones rosa palo y mocasines café claro, y su cabello lucía impecable, sujetando su lado derecho del cabello con horquillas y un toque de gel. Este se acercó al cuarto de la chica, esperando poder ver de primeras el cómo lucía antes que cualquiera; pero mientras se acercaba, escuchó música desde la puerta de la habitación, acercando la oreja tratando de descubrir qué escuchaba, hasta que algo hizo que se le abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa. Una dulce y potente voz se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no era la voz de la cantante original, no. Esa voz la conocía muy bien en este punto de la vida, sabía que esa voz que cantaba era de Soje, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella cantaba. ¿Cantar y tocar instrumentos? ¿Ser una belleza innata casi tan fantástica y perfecta como él? ¿El poder de encantar a un grupo de hermanos y arreglar una familia? ¿Acaso había algo que ella hiciese mal? Él simplemente se quedó escuchando el cómo cantaba ella, sin siquiera conocer la canción, boquiabierto, con el corazón dando vueltas por su pecho y sin emitir ruido para no desconcentrar a la muchacha. Mientras escuchaba, una idea se le venía a la cabeza, <<¿y qué mejor que hacerlo esta noche?>>, pensó mientras se retiraba al salón, a esperarlos ahí.

Pasó un rato antes de que Mammon apareciese vistiendo una camisa con los botones desabrochados hasta medio pecho color mostaza claro, una chaqueta negra, _jeans_ gris oscuro y zapatos del mismo color que los pantalones. Ambos hablaban de cosas sin importancia cuando escucharon unos tacones acercarse a ellos, apareciendo la chica en un vestido rojo escarlata oscuro con un escote en punta en medio del pecho, abriéndose hasta la mitad de los hombros, apretado hasta la cintura, luego suelto y largo hasta la mitad de los muslos junto a un pequeño bolso negro con cadena que colgaba en un hombro, unas pantimedias oscuras con diseño de rosas por los lados externos de las piernas, tacones negros no muy altos pero con una leve plataforma, un collar negro apegado al cuello y una rosa roja detrás de su cabeza que juntaba dos mechones de cabello, aún liso, en un peinado sencillo. Sus ojos estaban con un delineado negro sobre los ojos y en sus labios un brillo labial rojo suave. Ambos demonios quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Asmodeus era el que tenía una expresión alegre y orgullosa, mientras que Mammon sentía que sus ojos se iban a quedar contemplando a la bella muchacha por siempre.

—¡Sabía que te verías fenomenal con este conjunto! ¿Acaso no dirás lo mismo del mío? No se aleja mucho de mis colores tradicionales, pero son los que mejor me quedan obviamente —sonrió el avatar de la lujuria mientras abrazaba por el costado a la chica.

—¡Menos abrazos, y ya vamos andando! No queremos hacer esperar a Ezaeur allá —dijo Mammon, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la puerta, sin dejar que los demás dijesen algo.

La fiesta resultó ser en el departamento de la súcubos, por lo que al llegar al piso, Soje nuevamente sintió el mareo y caminó dificultosamente al salir del ascensor hasta la puerta de la dueña, la cual abrió apenas tocaron a su puerta, vistiendo un entero de color azul océano que le quedaba apegado a su figura perfecta de súcubos, junto a unos tacones amarillos que le hacían verse mucho más alta de lo que es en realidad.

—¡Vinieron! ¡Pasen, está recién empezando lo bueno! —gritó por la música que había de fondo, dando paso al trío recién llegado poder entrar—. Me alegra que hayan podido venir, ¡y como era de esperarse de ustedes vinieron muy guapos! En mi cuarto pueden dejar sus cosas, y el bar está abierto para todos. ¡Por cierto! Le pedí a Solomon que trajese alcohol del mundo humano a montones junto a algunas brujas, para que nuestra pequeña se divierta de igual manera. —Guiñó el ojo hacia Soje mientras se perdía entre el mar de asistentes. El ambiente era increíble para la humana, que jamás había estado en una fiesta tan grande en el Reino Humano, mas ya estaba disfrutando de una gigante en Devildom. Las luces rondaban entre los colores rosas, rojos y violetas, demonios de todas las razas y formas bailaban junto a brujas dentro del gran salón, otros estaban cerca del bar bebiendo y charlando muy a gusto. Los recién llegados se abrían paso entre la gente para poder llegar a la habitación de la dueña de la fiesta para dejar sus pertenencias.

—Mammon, ¿podrías tener tú mi teléfono? No tengo bolsillos —preguntó la muchacha mientras sacaba su D.D.D. de su bolso y lo estiraba hacia el muchacho.

—¿Acaso me ves como un jodido burro de carga? —se cruzó de brazos el peliblanco, observándola con indiferencia.

—¡Por favor! Te juro que haré lo que pidas esta noche —suplicó la chica.

—Lo que pida, ¿eh? ¡En ese caso acepto! —exclamó mientras tomaba el aparato de la pelimorada y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Pero no te excedas, ¿bien? —concluyó mientras salía de la habitación junto a su compañero, donde fueron sorprendidos por Asmodeus y llevados al bar, donde los esperaba Solomon.

—¡Chicos, qué tal! ¿Soje?, no pensé que también conocías a Ezaeur —cuestionó el hechicero con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—Cosas de la vida, supongo... —respondió Soje, escondiéndose levemente entre sus descubiertos hombros.

—Menos blah blah ¡y más beber! —gritaron Mammon y Asmodeus mientras alcanzaban botellas de lo que aparentaba ser _Demonus_ , el bebestible más codiciado por los demonios del sector, y que nunca faltaba. Podría decirse que era tan importante como la cerveza en el Reino Humano.

—Traje algunos bebestibles para nosotros, los humanos —susurró Solomon a Soje—. Vodka, cerveza, tequila... ¿Te apetece algo de eso?— La chica sólo pudo abrir levemente la boca. Era cierto que a su edad ya estaba empezando en el mundo del alcohol, pero no sabía si era debido beber tanto ahí— No te preocupes por tu edad, acá no ven esas cosas. Si quieres beber, bebe todo lo que quieras, créeme que de Devildom no sale —aseguró mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se acercaba él mismo al bar, sirviéndose lo que sería un whisky sin hielo. Ella sólo inhaló y se acercó a él, colocando atrevidamente una mano sobre el mesón.

—Dame 75%-25% de vodka y refresco _Ginger Ale_.

—Qué atrevida resultaste ser, Soje. Bien, ahí va —dijo Solomon mientras reía levemente al hacerle el trago y se lo pasó por el mesón. La chica lo tomó en su mano derecha y sin rechistar, bebió un largo trago de este, casi llegando a la mitad del vaso.

—¡Vaya! Soje quiere pasarla bien hoy parece —comentó el pelirosa mientras terminaba su primer vaso—. ¡Terminemos esto y vamos a bailar!

[BGM: Say So – Doja Cat]

Ya con bastantes tragos en la sangre, el cuarteto se acercó a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Soje sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el alcohol en su sangre mientras veía a través de sus párpados el cambio de luces, y la música resonando por todo el lugar. Mammon se aprovechó de esto y se acercó de a poco a ella, hasta estar frente a frente, agradeciendo que Asmodeus y Solomon estaban muy ocupados entre ellos. El demonio peliblanco tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a bailar con ella, causando que ella empezara a reír por lo animado y gracioso que se podían estar viendo en ese momento, pero no importaba. Asmodeus, mientras tanto, escribía en su teléfono, porque él sabía lo que venía a continuación en las fiestas de quien es su mejor amiga, e iba a aprovechar esa ocasión para pasar un momento único con su querida Soje.

La fiesta pasaba, seguía la bebida rondando por el lugar, y la buena vibra de todos era un agrado para la humana. Nadie la veía como una botana o como un estorbo, pero quizá sea porque vino con los avatares de la codicia y de la lujuria, además de ser conocida de la dueña de casa y compañera del hechicero más poderoso en ese momento; pero eso a ella no le importó, sólo disfrutaba de todo hasta que una voz en los parlantes la desconcentró. Observó que en una esquina de la sala había un pequeño escenario con micrófonos encima, viendo que Ezaeur estaba hablando desde ahí.

—¡Espero que todos la estén pasando genial! Pero como saben, es costumbre hacer un poco de karaoke a esta hora de la noche, así que es hora de empezar —dijo muy animada, ganando el aplauso, gritos y silbidos de muchos.

—Pfft. ¿Y quién querría cantar una mierda estando en mitad de un buen baile? —añadió Mammon, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡Yo! —gritó Asmo desde su lugar, levantando la mano, generando que varios de giraran a verle—. Pero no iré solo —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Soje y caminaba al escenario. Mammon no pudo hacer nada más que gritar, y Solomon observó sorprendido la acción del pelirosa.

—¿Por qué me llevas a mí? —dijo Soje muy extrañada.

—Hoy lo descubrí. Así que de esta no te escapas querida —afirmó el pelirosa mientras subía al escenario, aun tironeando de la pobre chica que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría—. No sé si lo sabes, pero siempre canto en los karaokes de Eza, y esta no iba a ser la diferencia. Y menos teniéndote conmigo después de escuchar el cómo cantabas en tu cuarto —dijo Asmodeus mientras acomodaba los dos micrófonos cerca uno del otro. Soje sólo pudo colocar una cara en blanco al ver que todos los observaban. ¿Acaso era en serio que Asmodeus la escuchó cantar? Ella no lo podía creer así de fácil, pero tampoco podía confiarse que fuese un error, siendo que habían sido contadas las veces en las que se había atrevido a cantar en su cuarto en Devildom desde que llegó, quizás en algún momento iba a ocurrir, ¿no? Pero claro, ella deseaba que fuese o muy tarde, o nunca como mejor resultado, mas ya no era posible ocultarlo. La música que había de fondo ya había parado, algunos D.D.D. se alzaban entre el público y las luces se ajustaron a un suave color rosa en todo el salón. Soje no podía despegar la mirada del frente, su ebriedad había desaparecido de un momento a otro, su respiración se iba a ratos y su corazón aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba. Mammon y Solomon se acercaron al escenario, para poder darles apoyo a sus amigos y hermano, sacando ambos sus teléfonos, Solomon para grabar y Mammon para sacar fotos.

—No puedo hacer esto Asmo, en serio. Te juro que no puedo cantar frente a tanta gente —suplicó la chica al acercarse a su contrario.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó, para luego tomarle el mentón a la muchacha de manera delicada y verla a los ojos, dándole una cálida sonrisa, acariciándola con su pulgar—. Si empiezas a sentirte muy nerviosa, sólo mírame y te daré la confianza que necesitas. Además, procuré que fuese una canción que conocieras y donde sólo me acompañarás, así no te sientes tan presionada —concluyó, besando una mejilla de la chica, alejándose y colocándose frente al micrófono, observando a su mejor amiga y guiñándole el ojo, dando a entender que estaban listos. Ésta, captando la señal, sacó un pequeño control remoto de un bolsillo de su ropaje y apretó un botón, haciendo que una pista instrumental empezara a sonar.

[BGM: Bad Romance – Halestorm (Cover)]

La música empezaba a sonar, haciendo que Soje abriera levemente los ojos, notando que esa canción era la misma que ella estuvo cantando esa tarde, incluso la misma versión _cover_ que ella amaba cantar. Giró la cara hacia la del pelirosa y, encontrándose con una cálida sonrisa, sintió que todo en ese momento podía ir bastante bien. Asmodeus empezó a cantar, haciendo notar que conocía la canción más que de memoria, dejando algo confundida a su compañera. Éste la miraba de vez en cuando para luego mirar al público que tenía en frente, haciendo un pequeño show con sus brazos y manos, siendo acompañado en ciertas partes por la voz de Soje, que no resaltaba mucho ni se notaba gracias a sus nervios que aún no podía controlar. La voz del chico era preciosa, y la chica ahora entendía porqué amaba posar con micrófonos en varias de sus fotos en Devilgram, ÉL era un cantante innato, demostrando que ese era otro de los encantos que el demonio de la lujuria tenía para demostrar; seduciendo a la gente con su voz y su mirada, con el movimiento del cuerpo que demostraba a veces o sólo con su presencia, generando el Soje unas ganas de acompañarle, tratar de llegarle a los talones que sea, poder compartir este momento juntos. El coro empezó, y Asmo se llevaba las miradas por completo, generando que la gente gritase, saltase e incluso aplaudiese de lo perfecto que el demonio lo hacía. Soje, sin querer quedarse atrás con su alma de músico que fue heredada de ambos padres, agarró el micrófono con ambas manos y, con énfasis en el movimiento de su cabeza logrando que su lacio cabello se moviese exageradamente, cantó con potencia la parte femenina de la canción. Logró que el público se acallara por un segundo, sorprendidos por la voz que esta chica podía sacar. Mammon la observaba sólo a ella, con los ojos brillantes y el corazón dando un vuelco hasta su estómago, haciendo que perdiese el enmarcado de foto que había tardado tanto en colocar con su teléfono. Solomon no pudo contener un sonido de sorpresa que posiblemente se escuche en su video. Asmodeus, por otro lado, sintió que su cometido fue logrado y una gran sonrisa le atravesó la cara mientras seguían cantando, sacó el micrófono del pedestal y se acercó a la chica, ésta haciendo lo mismo que él, se tomaban las manos, como si quisiesen hablarse mediante la canción, cantaban mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose el uno al otro como si ya hubiesen practicado esta canción desde hace mucho. El avatar de la codicia sacaba fotos mientras todo ocurría, pero algo en su pecho lo hacía sentir mal, notando que entre Asmodeus y Soje había la misma química que notó cuando Satan y Soje tocaron juntos hace un par de días. <<¿También música? Pensé que sólo podían tener en común la mierda de gusto por los peinados raros>>, pensó con un aire de tristeza en la mirada, tratando de no prestarle atención y desviando el pensamiento en el show de su hermano y su... la humana.

La canción seguía, y la gente estaba como locos gritando los nombres de los cantantes, logrando averiguar de alguna forma el de la chica. Las luces rosas se acumulaban en el escenario, logrando un ambiente surreal a simple vista de Soje, juntando también la adrenalina del momento por cantar en público y el alcohol que aún recorría su cuerpo, añadiendo además la compañía de el avatar de la lujuria, que le generaba un encierro entre ellos, ella a ratos olvidaba que había gente observándoles, o que las luces no eran naturales, o que el mareo era por otra cosa que no fuese el propio Asmodeus y su hechizo que permite encantar a cualquiera que él viese a los ojos que por fin hace efecto gracias a la voluntad disminuida de la chica gracias a los vasos cargados de vodka que bebió antes junto a uno que otro vaso de whisky que le dio Solomon y algunos sorbos de _Demonus_ robados desde el vaso de Mammon. Una burbuja en la cual sólo estaban ellos cantándose al otro, amplificándose en la parte tranquila de la canción, utilizando este momento Asmodeus para acercarse más y más a la muchacha y juntar la punta de su nariz con la de ella mientras cantaban tranquilos, haciendo que la muchacha sintiese un rubor le golpeara las mejillas, pidiendo que por favor las luces ocultaran aquello, y unos escalofríos en la columna, haciéndola estremecer mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Los ojos de la chica se habían hundido en los color oro rosa del demonio, casi dejándose llevar por la sensación de embobamiento; separándose de él al notar que el ritmo de la canción iba aumentando poco a poco de nuevo, reincorporándose a la posición en la que se encontraban antes de aquel suceso. Volviendo a la realidad, ambos cantaban al público, lanzándose miradas de vez en cuando entre ellos mientras terminaban la canción, logrando que la gente gritara más y más, mientras la muchacha trataba de mantener la compostura y lanzaba sus nervios en las partes potentes de la canción y así desestresarse lo que quedaba de melodía, terminando finalmente ambos.

Recibieron una ovación por parte de los oyentes, ambos tratando de recobrar la respiración. Asmodeus estiró los brazos hacia arriba, lanzando besos y agradeciendo enormemente el apoyo del público. Soje, mientras tanto, empezó a caminar a la escala del escenario y escapando de la vista de la gente, yendo Mammon y Solomon a verlos.

—¿Acaso tampoco tenías pensado decirnos que cantabas? En serio, ¿no me ibas a contar a mí, EL Gran Mammon? —dijo el demonio peliblanco apenas vio a la de ojos violeta y le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—No, no quería que nadie se enterara —murmuró la chica mirando al suelo. Mammon soltó un suspiro y le revolvió levemente el cabello a ver si le subía un poco los ánimos, escuchando una pequeña risa y sintiéndose realizado. Al ver llegar a Asmo, dejó de abrazar a Soje y se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano menor.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda de acercarte a ella y parecer que la ibas a besar? —dijo Mammon, con claro tono de autoridad.

—No deberías ponerte celoso si alguien coquetea con Soje si tú no haces ningún movimiento por ella —burló Asmodeus, mientras pasaba de él y abrazaba a la chica por atrás—. Además, no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera —añadió mientras sonreía. Los gritos de Mammon no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Soje volviese a sentirse bien con que la fiesta estuviese volviendo a la "normalidad".

***

—Maldita resaca... —se escuchó en la mesa de desayuno al día siguiente tres voces a coro que demostraban lo bestial de la fiesta.

—He de decir que me sorprende saber que se comportaron y llegaron a buena hora —dijo Lucifer, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

—La cantidad de fotos que subieron ustedes tres más Solomon y Ezaeur no tiene nombre. ¡Aún aparecen cada vez que entro a Devilgram! —Leviathan exclamó, mostrando su teléfono en la cara a Mammon, recibiendo un quejido por parte del peliblanco.

—Además de los videos que están rondando por todos lados de Soje y Asmo cantando, están haciendo furor en internet —añadió Belphegor, mostrando un blog de chismes donde tenían una foto de los cantantes en el inicio y " _¿Acaso nuestro bello diamante en bruto encontró su propio diamante con quién brillar?_ " como título sensacionalista.

—¡Y una mierda encontró! Odio los blogs de chismes —sentenció Mammon, bajando con su mano el D.D.D. de Belphie.

—También hablaron de ti: " _Mammon: ¿nuestro modelo favorito pasó su primera fiesta sin ligar con alguien? ¿Alguien ya se habrá ganado su corazón sin siquiera nosotros saberlo?_ ". Vaya, estas demonios están al tanto de todo. ¿De verdad no ligaste con nadie? —dijo Satan mientras leía el artículo de manera rápida—. Acá dice que en toda la noche te mantuviste al margen de las "bellezas de la noche" —enfatizó lo último con sus dedos haciendo las comillas.

—Insisto, odio los blogs de chismes... —dijo rendido el peliblanco, dejando descansar la frente en la mesa. El desayuno se mantuvo tranquilo de ahí en adelante, todos comiendo y charlando de manera tranquila. Ya cuando todos se levantaban a hacer sus propias cosas, el pelirosa se acerca peligrosamente a la muchacha y le abraza por atrás.

—¡Sorpresa! Aún me duele la cabeza como no te imaginas, pero siempre hay un buen momento para abrazarte, y espero que pienses lo mismo hacia mí —dijo con la cara reflejando alegría—. Quiero darte las gracias por cantar conmigo ayer. No sabía como reaccionarías, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido.

—Y yo debo darte las gracias a ti, Asmo. Con esto pude darme cuenta de otra faceta mía que no sabía que tenía. Pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer sin decirme antes —dijo Soje, cruzándose de brazos frente a Asmodeus.

—¡Lo prometo! Además —musitó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de la chica, pasando a su oreja—, me alegra saber que tenemos algo más en común, además de una aparente atracción como la de anoche —susurró en el oído de la pelimorada, causando un escalofrío y un rubor en la cara de la chica, para luego depositarle un cálido beso en una de sus mejillas—. ¡Espero se pueda repetir! —finalizó mientras se alejaba de la chica, dejándola parada en su lugar, inmóvil y tan roja como un tomate, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas, notando el ardor de estas.

—¡ASMODEUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días! Después de trasnochar, por fin pude terminar este One-Shot de Asmodeus, justo en su semana de apreciación, ¡y su cumpleaños! No olviden darle mucho amor en el juego, que él se lo merece tanto como el resto.
> 
> ¡Espero que este escrito le haya sido de su agrado, y ya volveré con el nuevo escrito de alguno de los hermanos restantes! ¿Quién será el siguiente en caer en mis garras? ¡JAJÁ! Será una sorpresa, o quizá de pistas en mis redes sociales... ¡Quién sabe!
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ¡y hasta la próxima!
> 
> Bye bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado mi primer One Shot sobre Satan! Les escribo esto más que todo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que en Wattpad no puedo agregar los links a Youtube de las canciones, así que me vi en la necesidad de colocar los nombres de los videos, esperando que puedan darse una vuelta a escucharlos, e intentar imaginarse las escenas con la música.
> 
> ¡Agradezco mucho su lectura! Espero leernos en otra ocasión.
> 
> Bye bye! <3


End file.
